


Eternal Destiny

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By SockoIn an alternate season 5 premiere which takes place directly after the XWP season 4 episode 'The Ides of March', Eli and Amarice return to the Roman prison compound to mourn the death of their friends, however Ares doesn't accept Xena's death so easily. As concerns over the broken Chakram increase among the gods, it's true origins and purpose are revealed, along with the mysterious bond between Xena and the god of war. In a finale showdown with Callisto, Xena's eternal destiny is realized as one of the main characters must make the ultimate sacrifice to save the one they love.





	Eternal Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Copyright Notice: Xena, Gabrielle, Callisto, Joxer, Amarice, Eli and all other original characters who have appeared in the syndicated series' Xena: Warrior Princess &/or Hercules: the Legendary Journeys together with their names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. However the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of myself. 
> 
> Disclaimers: Mild Violence, Mild Language, Mild Subtext, Mild Maintext.......basically if you could handle things in seasons 1 thru 4, you should be able to handle this story! I tried to write this to please ALL Xenites...so it has a mix of everything that seasons 1 thru 4 had. (ie: it has no sex scenes though, so if that sort of thing bothers you don't worry) 
> 
> Author's Notes: The following story was completed in December of 2000, however the idea was conceived over a year earlier in late 1999. It's events takes place directly after the XWP season 4 episode 'The Ides of March'. The following story should be read as if 'The Ides of March' was the last episode that ever aired, and as if seasons 5 and 6 never took place. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Summary: In an alternate season 5 premiere which takes place directly after the XWP season 4 episode 'The Ides of March', Eli and Amarice return to the Roman prison compound to mourn the death of their friends, however Ares doesn't accept Xena's death so easily. As concerns over the broken Chakram increase among the gods, it's true origins and purpose are revealed, along with the mysterious bond between Xena and the god of war. In a finale showdown with Callisto, Xena's eternal destiny is realized as one of the main characters must make the ultimate sacrifice to save the one they love. 
> 
> Rating: PG

Part I   
  
The leaden skies of the Ides of March gave way to Winter's last stand as a light steady snow fell upon the Roman prison compound on Mount Amaro.   
  
Inside the prison yard a group of crosses stood with the crucified bodies of prisoners still hanging on them. The prisoners guilt or innocence played no bearing in the crucifixions, only Julius Caesar's hate for one woman, Xena the Warrior Princess, weighed on the decision.   
  
Yet in Caesar's desperate attempt to forever separate his destiny from Xena's, Brutus, along with the Roman Liberator's, took Caesar's own life before the Senate of Rome in a last ditch effort to preserve the dyeing Republic.   
  
As word of Caesar's assassination quickly spread throughout the region and to the prison compound on mount Amaro, the mass burial of the crucified prisoners was put on hold and the prison compound abandoned.   
  
As the snow continued to fall, a lone figure emerged from the curtain of white. The lone figure, wearing a long black hooded robe, slowly approached the crosses. The hooded figure stopped at the base of Xena's cross and gazed up towards the lifeless body the Warrior Princess. The hooded figure then reached for his hood and lowered it from his face, revealing himself to be Ares, the god of war.   
  
Ares glared up at the lifeless body of Xena as he softly whispered, Xena . . . I will not let this go unpunished.   
  
Ares then took a few more steps toward the cross, then with his last step he heard a faint clanging sound. Ares gazed down and noticed that he had stepped on Xena's weapon, the Chakram. Ares removed his foot from the Chakram and curiously looked at the weapon which was partially covered in snow.   
  
The god of war slowly knelt down and, with his hand, brushed the snow away from the Chakram. Ares stared at the broken weapon for a moment, then reluctantly picked it up and slowly stood back up.   
  
Ares then glanced around in hopes of finding the other half of the weapon just as sorrowful female voice rang out from behind him. I can't believe they're dead big brother.   
  
Ares quickly turned around and saw his sister, Aphrodite, the goddess of love mournfully gazing up at the crosses.   
  
What do you want Aphrodite? Ares said in a disgusted voice.   
  
Like, duh! Aphrodite said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. They were my friends too. She then walked over to Gabrielle's cross as a tear rolled down the goddess's cheek.   
  
Ares stared at Aphrodite as he shook his head. Oh please . . . they're not my friends . . . .   
  
Like, whatever, Aphrodite interrupted her older brother, I know how you feel about Xena.   
  
Ares gazed up at the Warrior Princess and said, Purely business Aphrodite.   
  
Aphrodite then rolled her eyes. Oh sure!   
  
The blonde goddess then sighed and said, Oh no. I better go find Joxer.   
  
Ares nodded as he sarcastically said, Yeah, you do that.   
  
Aphrodite then snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of gold dust.   
  
After a few moments, Ares slowly gazed back up at Xena and whispered, This is far from over Xena. I promise you that.   
  
Then as voices echoed from high on the ridge that overlooked the prison yard, the war god quickly turned and glanced up at the ridge and saw several figures approaching the prison compound.   
  
Ares looked back up at Xena's body and in a determined voice said, I'll be back Xena.   
  
Ares then waved his hand and a bright flash of god-fire engulfed the war god, but instead of disappearing, he just flickered as the half of the Chakram he held became charged with electricity and glowed blue for a few seconds . . . then he, along with the Chakram appeared normal again.   
  
Ares looked at the half of the Chakram both confused, and a bit angrily. He took a deep breath and attempted to disappear again. But once again, he simply flickered as the Chakram became charged with electricity, glowed blue for a few seconds and then they appeared normal again.   
  
Ares chuckled to himself, almost as if he anticipated what was happening. The war god then reluctantly dropped the Chakram, waved his hand and successfully disappeared.   
  
From high on the ridge overlooking the prison yard and the crosses, Amarice on horseback, quickly turned to Eli who was on foot. Did you see that Eli?   
  
Eli sadly looked up at Amarice. See what?   
  
There was someone down there.   
  
Eli looked up at Amarice and shook his head. No I didn't see anyone!   
  
Yeah there was someone there and then he disappeared.   
  
Eli's eyes widened as he looked at Amarice. Amarice then took a deep breath, and slowly nodded. Yeah . . . I know! It sounds crazy . . . Just, just forget it. Let's just get down there and get Xena and Gabrielle's bodies down.   
  
Amarice began to ride down the hillside when Eli yelled, Wait! What if there are still guards down there?   
  
Amarice pulled on the reins to stop the horse. She looked back towards Eli a bit surprised and said, What are you talking about' Eli?   
  
Maybe we should wait and make sure the guards are really gone.   
  
No! Amarice shouted, I'm not going to leave them on those crosses for one more minute. Besides, there's no one down there. They've all been called back to Rome,   
  
Eli reluctantly nodded. All right.   
  
Good, said Amarice, then let's go. Amarice then rode off down the hillside to her friends as Eli followed behind on foot.   
  
Meanwhile, a determined Ares reappeared in the halls of Tartarus. Hades, shouted the god of war.   
  
Hades where are you?   
  
Ares drew his sword as he screamed once again for Hades to appear. Hades, I demand your presence here right now.   
  
After a few silent moments a voice echoed throughout the caverns. Ares, what do you want?   
  
Ares turned around and quickly approached Hades who was standing next to a large boulder. Hades I want an explanation.   
  
Hades shook his head as Ares continued. I want to know why you let Callisto out and I want to know why you let her kill Xena?   
  
Hades shook his head as he tried to explain. Ares, I didn't let Callisto out   
  
Ares raised his eyebrow curiously. What?   
  
Do you mean she escape?   
  
Hades began to pace as he said, She didn't escape either . . . the last time I had Callisto was just before Hera gave her that reprieve to kill Hercules.   
  
Ares sheathed his sword and looked at Hades as if he were nuts.Wait a minute. She was killed with the hind's blood dagger. She died! So . . . If she didn't come back here then. where did she . . . .?   
  
Ares paused for a moment as he became lost in thought. The war god then swallowed as he shook his head in denial. No . . . that's impossible.   
  
Ares then took a deep breath to compose himself then said, I want to see Xena!   
  
Hades shook his. Xena's not here either.   
  
A look of concern crossed Ares face as he said, What?   
  
Hades nodded. It's true. She didn't come through here. Which means we have a serious problem.   
  
Ares then remembered seeing the broken Chakram as in a concerned voice he said, What do we do about the Chakram?   
  
Hades shrugged his shoulders. That's your responsibility Ares, not mine. You got us into this mess, now you'll get us out.   
  
Ares glared at the god of the Underworld for a moment, then turned and began to walk away.   
  
Ares, Hades said, only the immediate family knows the truth about the Chakram, let's keep it that way!   
  
Ares gazed back at Hades, gave him a cold stare and sarcastically said, A lot of good that secret will do you now! Ares then took a few more steps, waved his hand and, in a flash of god-fire, disappeared.   
  
  
  
Down in the valley where Spring had already taken hold, a depressed Joxer silently poked at his evening campfire with a stick. As Joxer stirred the hot embers, he silently stared into the crackling flames in an attempt to forget his thoughts. After a few minutes, Joxer took a deep breath, then in disgust, threw the stick into the fire.   
  
Joxer then began rustling through his pack which sat next to him. After a moment he pulled a scroll from his pack, nervously unrolled it and began to read. As he looked at the scroll he shook his head in disgust then rolled it back up.   
  
Aphrodite then silently appeared before him and softly said, Hello Joxer.   
  
Joxer, startled at the goddess's sudden appearance, jumped to his feet and said, Aphrodite? What are you doing here?   
  
The goddess took a deep breath as she sadly looked at Joxer. Um . . . Maybe you better sit down.   
  
A look of concern crossed Joxer's face as he said, What? . . .Why?   
  
Aphrodite nervously bit her lower lip as she looked at Joxer. She then softly whispered, Just sit down Joxer.   
  
Joxer reluctantly sat back down on the rock as Aphrodite slowly approached. The goddess slowly knelt down next to Joxer as he asked, Something happened, didn't it?   
  
Aphrodite nodded. Yeah.   
  
Joxer shook his head as he looked down at the scroll he held in his hand. He then handed it to the blonde goddess as he closed his eyes.   
  
Aphrodite curiously opened the scroll and as she read it, saw that it was the reward for Xena's head that Caesar had decreed just days earlier.   
  
Joxer swallowed nervously then said, I uh . . . I saw that reward and I figured Xena and Gabrielle would be headed to Rome. I had an awful feeling about it . . . like something terrible was going to happen. So I decided to head to Rome and try and help them.   
  
Joxer then opened his eyes and looked at Aphrodite. Her vision came true, didn't it?   
  
Aphrodite placed her hand on Joxer's shoulder as she nodded. Yeah.   
  
Joxer took a long deep breath as his eyes welled up with tears. I knew it. I knew something was going to happen. Damn that Caesar.   
  
Aphrodite slowly stroked Joxer's cheek in an attempt to comfort him as she softly whispered, I'm sorry Joxer   
  
Joxer pushed Aphrodite's hand away as he stood up. Joxer turned his back to the blonde goddess then wiped the tears from his eyes as nonchalantly as he could. I should have been there with them Aphrodite. Joxer then swallowed in an attempt to fight back the pain.   
  
Aphrodite slowly rose to her feet as she silently stared at Joxer wishing she could do something.   
  
Joxer then took a deep breath, turned around and looked at Aphrodite. Do you think you could, uh . . . take me to them. I mean I can find my way but . . . it'll take me a few days, and by then . . . .   
  
Aphrodite nodded. Sure Joxer.   
  
Aphrodite slowly extended her hand as she said, Take my hand.   
  
Joxer picked up his pack, helmet and sword then slowly placed his hand into Aphrodite's.   
  
She then snapped her fingers, and they both disappeared in a scattering of gold-dust.   
  
As screams of torment echoed throughout darkened flame filled caverns, a beaten, bruised and tortured Callisto sat in a corner, rocked back and forth and screamed, Where are you?!?   
  
Why Callisto I'm right here, Xena said as she walked out from behind a rock.   
  
Callisto got up and as she fumed with hatred said. Oh Xena. I will never let you rest for what you've done to me!   
  
Callisto then growled and charged Xena. Xena however quickly side stepped Callisto and caught her by the throat. Xena's hand immediately morphed into an inhuman form as she lifted Callisto off the ground. As Callisto struggled to free herself, Xena's voice voice lowered to a deep resonant base as she said, Callisto. You have failed me. I gave you a simple task and you failed me yet again. This is the last time your hatred for Xena will interfere with my plans.   
  
Xena then violently threw Callisto through the air and into the wall. Callisto fell to the ground and as as she coughed and gagged in an attempt to catch her breath, she slowly rose to her feet and fearfully said, You.   
  
Xena began to pace back and forth as her hand returned to normal and her voice returned to Xena's tone once again. I hope you like the form I chose to appear to you in?   
  
Callisto didn't say a word as she silently stared at this phoney image of Xena who continued. We had a deal. You help me get Xena's soul and in return I release your debt to me . . . but now, Xena's dead and I don't have her soul.   
  
Callisto raised her voice as she interrupted But it wasn't my fault, I . . . .   
  
Silence!!! Xena screamed.   
  
Not your fault? Did you not strike her down with the Chakram? . . .You were told to not physically interfere! That you victory must be a spiritual one. Why do you think I gave you that rule?   
  
Callisto swallowed in fear as she shook her head. Xena shrugged her shoulders in disgust. And now, Xena said as she gazed upwards, you've brought . . . him, into all this.   
  
Callisto looked at Xena with a confused look on her face and asked, Him?   
  
Xena glanced back at Callisto for a moment then began to pace back and forth. But, I always have a backup plan. I still may be able to use your disobedience to my advantage.   
  
But Callisto shook her head in defiance. No. Xena then stopped pacing and glared at Callisto. What did you say?   
  
Callisto swallowed as she slowly backed away from Xena. I said no . . . I did what you asked. All I ever wanted is for Xena to pay for what she did to my family. But instead, I'm here . . . where all I ever get in return is a nice beating or a vision of my family burning alive. Xena has won, she's beaten me, just accept that she's beaten you too.   
  
Xena angrily glared at Callisto as her eyes began to glow red and her voice lowered to a resonant base once again. I never accept defeat Callisto . . . and no one, not even you, backs out of a deal with me without paying the consequences.   
  
Xena quickly shook off her demonic stare as her voice returned to normal. Ah, but Callisto, I suppose I can make an exception for you . . . after all you have made me happy in the past.   
  
Xena then turned her back to Callisto and began to walk away. Callisto's eyes widened in shock as Xena began to fade away. Xena then stopped and looked back at Callisto once more. I'm sure your sister will be much more willing to cooperate.   
  
Xena then faded away as Callisto screamed. No Wait!!   
  
Xena reappeared with a sinister grin on her face. She then turned around and faced Callisto who shook her head, What do you mean my sister?   
  
She was only a child when she died. She would be in Elysian Fields, or Paradise or something.   
  
Xena, knowing she hit Callisto's one soft spot, smiled as she approached. I never said your sister was dead.   
  
Callisto's breathing became heavier as she shook her head. What? Of coarse she's dead!   
  
Xena chuckled. Oh no Callisto, she's not!   
  
And with a wave of Xena's hand an image appeared before Callisto. Is that not your sister? Oh sure she's a little older and dressed differently, but . . . that's her.   
  
Callisto's pulse began to race as she stared upon an image of young woman who looked very much like her sister. A young Amazon in fact. Callisto stared at the image of Amarice standing over the bodies of Xena and Gabrielle.   
  
Callisto shook her head. My sister is not an Amazon.   
  
Xena chuckled. I know, neither is Amarice.   
  
Callisto's eyes widened as se looked at Xena and stuttered. Did you say, Amarice? I never told you her . . . name!   
  
Callisto then looked back at the image of Amarice mourning over Xena's body. As Callisto gazed into the young Amazon's eyes, she deep down knew that was truly her sister. Callisto began to tremble uncontrollably at the realization that her sister survived the fire in Cirra. No! Callisto whispered as she shook her head in disbelief. No, it can't be. She's . . . she's alive? . . . No!   
  
Callisto then screamed. Noooo!!!! How can she be alive!?!   
  
Xena chuckled. Not only is she alive, but she friends with Xena.   
  
Xena then laughed sinisterly as Callisto looked upon the image of Amarice once again. Callisto looked at the phoney image of Xena and screamed once again. Noooo!!!!   
  
The phoney Xena then began to seductively circle the blonde warrior. Like I said, I'm sure your sister will be much more cooperative in helping me.   
  
Xena then turned and began to quickly walk away. Callisto shook her head as she screamed, No! Wait!!   
  
Xena stopped and smiled as Callisto yelled at the top of her lungs. You leave her alone! You hear me!?!   
  
Callisto then gazed upon the image of her sister once more. Callisto then reluctantly nodded as her voice softened. I'll do whatever you want. Just leave my sister alone.   
  
Xena gazed back at Callisto once more and smiled. Excellent!   
  
Xena then waved her hand and faded away.   
  
Callisto quickly glanced back at image of her sister, but the image was gone.   
  
Callisto then fell to her knees as she moaned, not in physical pain but emotional pain. Callisto then looked around the empty chamber and for the first time since before the destruction of Cirra, a single tear rolled down Callisto's cheek.   
  
  
  
By this time, Eli and Amarice had gotten Xena and Gabrielle's bodies down from the crosses and had taken them inside the prison compound and laid them on a table in the guard's quarters.   
  
As Amarice silently stood looking upon Xena's body she said, Xena. Eli's gone to pray. I don't know what that'll do. But I do know that I shouldn't have run. I should have stayed with you. If I had, maybe you wouldn't be . . . well, you know?   
  
Amarice took a deep breath to compose herself then continued. I'll never let you down again. I didn't know you for long, but you were the best friend I've had since . . . well, since I was a kid.   
  
At that moment Aphrodite and Joxer appeared across the table from Amarice. The Amazon quickly drew her sword and shouted, Who are you!?! Where did you come from!?!   
  
Aphrodite stepped in front of Joxer and said, Like, I'm Aphrodite and this is Joxer. Who are you?   
  
Amarice rolled her eyes sarcastically. Aphrodite? The goddess of love? Yeah sure and I'm Artemis goddess of the hunt.   
  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Oh please, you don't even look Artemis.   
  
Joxer then pushed Aphrodite aside and said, Are you an Amazon?   
  
Amarice nodded. Yeah, and lemme guess, you're Joxer?   
  
Eli then entered the room and said, Xena and Gabrielle had a friend named Joxer.   
  
Amarice turned and looked at Eli as he approached her. Yeah but how do know this is really him? And the goddess of love? Puleeeze! Xena never said anything about knowing Aphrodite.   
  
Eli grinned. Gabrielle did to me. She used to let them stay in her temples . . . put your sword away Amarice.   
  
Amarice shook her head in defiance. No way!   
  
Eli then placed his hand on Amarice's shoulder and said, Has what happened here taught you nothing?   
  
Aphrodite nodded. That's right. You should listen to your long haired friend.   
  
Amarice looked at Eli and nodded. OK. She then reluctantly sheathed her sword. OK. but If you're the goddess of love, then prove it.   
  
Aphrodite put her hands on her hips in frustration. Like, I'm a god . . . I don't have to prove anything to you.   
  
Joxer nudged Aphrodite with his elbow. Just do it.   
  
Aphrodite sighed, Huh . . . OK!   
  
Aphrodite then pointed her finger at Amarice and zapped the Amazon with a bolt of energy which knocked the young Amazon to the ground.   
  
Amarice slowly stood up. She then gazed at Joxer and seductively licked her lips. So, Joxer . . . how would you like to go and . . . you know?   
  
Aphrodite giggled as Joxer nervously looked at Aphrodite and coughed. Ahem! That's enough   
  
Aphrodite then zapped Amarice with another bolt of energy and Amarice shook her head violently. Ugh! How revolting! OK, so maybe you are the goddess of love. But how do we know he's really Joxer?   
  
Eli then grabbed Amarice by the arm. Come on Amarice. I think they've proven who they are. Joxer's known Xena and Gabrielle longer than both of us. Let us give him some time alone.   
  
Amarice defiantly shook her head as Eli lead her through the doors and out of the prison.   
  
Joxer then turned and looked at Aphrodite. Thank you Aphrodite . . . for telling me. I'm glad I heard it from you and not some drunken warlord in a tavern.   
  
Aphrodite nodded. Sure thing.   
  
Aphrodite looked at Xena and Gabrielle as she took a deep breath. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys.   
  
Aphrodite then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. I'm gonna miss you!   
  
Aphrodite then on the verge of breaking down looked at Joxer and said, I have to go now. If you need anything just get to one of my temples and I'll be there.   
  
Joxer nodded as the goddess of love disappeared.   
  
Joxer then glanced at the table where Xena and Gabrielle laid.   
  
He slowly approached the table and whispered Xena, Joxer paused for a moment then took a deep breath. I will carry out your last wish Xena. I will take you home to be buried with Lyceus. I promise.   
  
Joxer then glanced over at Gabrielle as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Gabrielle, I know you didn't think much of me . . . but . . . I would have died for you.   
  
Joxer then closed his eyes just as Xena and Gabrielle's bodies began to glow for a few seconds then faded. Joxer reopened his eyes and looked back down at Gabrielle as he whispered, I love you Gabrielle.   
  
Joxer then began to walk away as a faint, raspy voice whispered. I thought you weren't going to tell her?   
  
Well, it doesn't do me any good now . . . Xena?   
  
Joxer rubbed his eyes in disbelief. As Xena slowly sat up on the edge of the table. Joxer shook his head and screamed, Xena!   
  
Eli, Amazon, Amr, who ever get in here.   
  
Xena began to shiver uncontrollably as she looked at Joxer. Gabrielle?   
  
Joxer circled the table and looked at Gabrielle who was still laying on the table but seemed to be shivering as well.   
  
Amarice then stormed into the room with her sword drawn ready for battle. When she saw Xena sitting up, she dropped her sword at her feet. Eli slowly walked in with his eyes to the ground and said, What's happening?   
  
Eli paused in mid sentence as he looked up and saw Xena sitting up. You're alive!   
  
Joxer waved Amarice over. Amarice, grab those coats hanging on the wall!   
  
Amarice quickly grabbed two fur coats that the Roman guards had left hanging next to some weapons. She quickly covered Xena with one coat as Joxer covered Gabrielle with the other.   
  
As Gabrielle sat up she pulled the coat tightly around her and scooted across the table next to Xena. Xena, Gabrielle said in between shivers, are you all right?   
  
Xena then looked at Gabrielle and smiled. Yeah! Looks like we made it huh?   
  
Gabrielle grinned. Yeah, I guess we did.   
  
As Xena rubbed her hands together for warmth she turned to Joxer and curiously said, Wait a minute. Joxer, what are you doing here?   
  
Joxer shrugged his shulders and said, Huh? Oh, a few days ago I found out about the decree Caesar put on your head and I knew you'd be going to Rome.   
  
But how did you know we were here?   
  
Aphrodite told me about . . . what happened.   
  
Gabrielle then looked at Joxer and asked, Did Aphrodite help you guys get past the guards?   
  
Amarice looked at Eli then looked towards Gabrielle and said, Huh? What guards? When we found out about the assassination we decided to wait until they left.   
  
Xena looked at Amarice curiously and asked, Assassination? Xena's eyes then widened as she whispered to herself. Brutus!   
  
As Xena then gazed over towards Eli she curiously said, Wait a minute. How did we survive on the crosses for so long?   
  
Amarice looked at Eli, but before she could utter a word, Gabrielle in a panic stricken voice said, Xena, Oh Xena! Look at your hands.   
  
Xena shook her head. What? My hands?   
  
Just do it!   
  
Xena then pulled her hands out from under the coat and saw what Gabrielle must have seen, a scare on each hand that appeared to be years old.   
  
Xena silently stared at her hands as she whispered, What is going on here?   
  
Joxer placed his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and said, You guys were dead when I got here.   
  
What? Gabrielle whispered in a fearful voice.   
  
Xena looked at Eli for confirmation. Eli gazed into Xena's eyes for a moment then nodded. It's true Xena. Amarice and I came back this morning and got you down, no, I should say got your bodies down from the crosses.   
  
Xena's pulse began to race as she no longer trembled from the cold, but from fear.   
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Gabrielle looked at Joxer and broke the silence. Joxer, I could use something to drink.   
  
Amarice nodded. Yeah, me too.   
  
Eli chuckled. I think she means something to help warm her?   
  
Amarice nodded in embarrassment. Oops! Sorry!   
  
Eli then gazed into Xena's eyes and said, We'll figure this out Xena. Eli then approached the Warrior Princess and gave her a hug. Eli then walked over to Gabrielle. As Eli brushed his hand against Gabrielle's cheek she hung her head in a regretful manner. Eli, I . . . I departed from my way. I hated those Romans so much. I actually felt pleasure in killing them. I'm sorry.   
  
Eli placed his hands on Gabrielle's shoulders as he grinned. it's all right Gabrielle. We'll talk about it later. The important thing is you and Xena are OK.   
  
Gabrielle smiled as her and Eli embraced. Eli slowly stepped away from Gabrielle. Come on Amarice, let's see if we can find them something warm to drink and maybe some clothes.   
  
Amarice looked at Xena. Xena, I . . . .   
  
Eli then said, Come on Amarice.   
  
Amarice took a deep breath as Xena said, Amarice. What ever it is, we'll talk later OK? I promise!   
  
Amarice nodded, then followed Eli to find supplies. As the other two left the room, Joxer looked at Gabrielle and nervously stuttered, Uh, you didn't hear what I said earlier did you? Just before you woke up?   
  
Gabrielle turned and looked at Xena who shrugged her shoulders. Gabrielle then looked back at Joxer and shook her head. Hear what?   
  
Joxer silently looked at Gabrielle with a bit of regret. He took a deep breath and nodded. Never mind.   
  
Joxer then began to slowly back away from the table as he said, 'I'll go see if I can help Eli and Amarice.   
  
Joxer, Xena said as she waved for him to return to the table, come here.   
  
Joxer slowly approached Xena and Gabrielle. He then quickly extended his arms and hugged the both of them tightly. Oh, I thought I lost you guys.   
  
As Gabrielle patted Joxer on the back she jokingly whispered, No such luck on your part.   
  
Joxer grinned as he stepped away from the table. I'll go help those two. He then turned and left the room.   
  
After Joxer left the room Gabrielle pulled the coat tightly around her as she slowly got up from the table. Did I hear Joxer right? Did he say he loved me?   
  
Xena just shook her head nonchalantly. Uh, well . . . I don't know. It probably was your imagination.   
  
Gabrielle thought for a moment then shook her head. The bard then took a deep breath and slowly approached Xena.   
  
Gabrielle placed her hand on Xena's shoulder and gazed deeply into Xena's eyes. Xena grinned as she brushed her hand against Gabrielle's cheek and whispered, Are you all right?   
  
Gabrielle swallowed, then nodded. Yeah . . . Listen Xena. what's going on? If we were dead, then how come we don't remember going to the Underworld?   
  
Xena shook her head. I don't know.   
  
Xena then shifted her eyes away from Gabrielle and began to look around the room as if she were looking for something.   
  
Gabrielle curiously asked, What is it?   
  
Xena smirked as she looked upwards and whispered, Ares!   
  
As Gabrielle looked around the empty room a familiar laugh echoed throughout the room as Ares appeared. So nice to so you too Xena.   
  
  
  
As the god of war slowly approached, Xena glared at him and in a disgusted voice she said, Ares . . . what do you want?   
  
Ares stopped just a few feet from Xena and Gabrielle as he chuckled, Oh, come now Xena. I thought you'd be happy to see me, especially since just this morning you two were dead.   
  
Ares then gazed over at Gabrielle as a concerned look crossed the god's face. How are you doing? Are you all right?   
  
Gabrielle's eyes widened in surprise as she nodded. Yeah!?!   
  
Ares then shook his head and turned his attention back to Xena. Xena, we have to talk.   
  
Xena looked at Ares suspiciously and said, What do you know about our deaths Ares?   
  
Ares looked at Xena and grinned as he sarcastically said, Oh, not much.   
  
The war god then gazed over at Gabrielle once again and in a concerned voice he said, Are you sure you're all right? Cuz if you need anything, just say the word and I'll be there.   
  
Gabrielle's eyes widened in confusion. Huh?   
  
Ares then approached Gabrielle and brushed his hand against her cheek. My, you are beautiful.   
  
Ares then quickly stepped back and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Ares inhaled then exhaled to calm his seemingly frazzled nerves. Xena we have a serious problem!   
  
Xena nodded. I don't know about us, but you definitely have a problem. What's going on? You hate Gabrielle?   
  
Ares then gazed into Gabrielle eyes once again as he whispered. Oh, I don't hate her, I lo, Ares then shook his head violently, Xena, I . . . .   
  
Ares then took a deep breath as he began to pace the room. Well, let me start at the beginning. . . . Do you remember the day you found the Chakram?   
  
Xena looked at Gabrielle then turned her head and stared at the far wall. As her eyes glassed over she remembered the seven virgin priestesses lined up outside the temple steps. She remembered Dagnine pointing his sword at the head priestess as Xena approached the young woman. Tell me where the Chakram is.   
  
The virgin just stared into Xena's eyes as she shook her head in defiance of the Warrior Princess. I don't know what you're talking about.   
  
Xena smirked at the virgin. Really? Well, maybe the end of Dagnine's sword will refresh your memory.   
  
The virgin swallowed in fear as Dagnine's sword pressed against her neck.   
  
The priestess shook her head as tears rolled down her face. I don't know what you're talking about.   
  
Xena then nodded as she turned and began to walk away. Fine, I'll find it myself!   
  
Dagnine then turned to Xena and shouted, What do you want me to do with them?   
  
Xena not bothering to turn around, grinned and said, Kill 'em!   
  
Xena then continued to walk away as the haunting screams of the virgins' last breathes pierced Xena's soul.   
  
Xena shook off her gaze into time then stared at the god of war as she answered, I remember Ares. Although I wish I didn't.   
  
Ares smirked. Yeah whatever! Think back to the moment you entered the tomb that held the Chakram.   
  
Xena shook her head. I can't! Everything from the moment I entered the temple is just a blur. I've never been able to remember exactly what happened or how I even knew where to find the Chakram.   
  
Ares grinned as he waved his hand in front of Xena's face. Try to remember again.   
  
I told you Ares . . . .   
  
Just do it!   
  
Xena rolled her eyes and thought back to the moments after the virgins' death. She then looked at Ares in shock as for the first time she could remember.   
  
As the warrior's eyes glassed over yet again she remembered going down a long dark corridor which was lit only by a few flickering torches that lined the walls. As Xena rounded the last corner she saw a faint bluish glow at the end of the tunnel.   
  
Xena, with sword drawn, was ready for an attack that would never come. As she approached the the end of the corridor she hesitated for a moment knowing that Alti would not approve of her doing this on her own. But the power the old man had promised her was too much to deny.   
  
As Xena entered the chamber at the end of the tunnel, she cautiously looked around the room. Encircling the outer edge of the room were bronze statues of the gods of Olympus, each of which held a dimly lit torch. In the middle of the room stood a small circular altar from which the faint blue glow originated from.   
  
As Xena reluctantly approached the waist high circular altar, she could see that the glow didn't actually come from the altar but from the Chakram, which was suspended horizontally in the middle. As Xena examined the Chakram she heard an elderly man's voice ring out. Xena, this is it.   
  
Xena quickly looked up and on the opposite side of the altar stood the same old man dressed in a black robe, who told her about the Chakram. This is the weapon of the gods.   
  
Xena smirked at the old man as she sarcastically said, Weapon of the gods huh? It's a circle? big deal! The weapon of the gods should be a flaming sword or something.   
  
The old man grinned. Ah Xena, you are indeed the right person for this weapon. You think big . . . but looks can be deceiving. This weapon is unlike any other weapon. In it, contains the divine essence of the gods. A sword, knife, mace, or anything, all have an end . . . but the Chakram . . . the Chakram is seamless, no beginning and no end . . . just as the gods are and just as the keeper of this weapon will be.   
  
Xena reluctantly nodded. OK, tell me this, if this weapon is so powerful then why don't you just take it for yourself?   
  
The old man smiled. That's the secret to the Chakram. It takes at least two souls to remove the weapon. Two souls who are willing to be bound by the weapon.   
  
Xena smirked at the old man in contempt. What do you mean bound?   
  
The old man's tone became a bit more serious as he explained. The only way the Chakram can be removed is if the two people agree to be bound by the weapon. Their essence blended into one place, into the Chakram.   
  
Part of you will be bound to me and part of me will be bound to you. The bond will be as the Chakram, unbreakable and forever.   
  
Xena shook her head. Why would I want to be bound to you just for the sake of a weapon?   
  
The old man smiled. Come now Xena, The Destroyer of Nations turn down an offer such as this? I don't think so! This weapon makes the Ixion stone look like a child's toy. The essence within the Chakram will be transferred to you. The essence of the gods. Think about the power Xena.   
  
Xena silently stared at the Chakram for several moments, then she gazed up at the old man and nodded. OK, what do I do?   
  
The old man chuckled as he placed his hand next to the Chakram ready to grab it. On the count of 3 we must grab the Chakram at exactly the same time. And no matter what happens don't let go.   
  
What happens if I let go?   
  
You die!   
  
Xena swallowed as she she placed her hand opposite the old man's.   
  
The old man then counted, 1, 2, 3   
  
Xena and the old man simultaneously grabbed the Chakram and the weapon began to glow an intense white on the half nearest to Xena and glowed a deep red nearest the old man. After a few brief moments the white and red glow began to slowly revolve around the Chakram. As the two colors revolved faster their brightness intensified.   
  
Faster and faster the colors revolved and brighter and brighter the light became. The two colors then began to blend together and then, with a bright flash of light that forced Xena to turn her head and close her eyes, the red glow quickly traveled through the Chakram and into Xena, as the white glow traveled into the old man. Then the light faded and the room darkened.   
  
Xena reluctantly opened one eye and asked, That's it?   
  
But no answer came forth. She opened her other eye and looked where the old man had stood but he was gone. She then pulled the Chakram towards her and examined the weapon. Then she shook her head and confusingly looked around the room once again and whispered, What? How did I get in here?   
  
Xena quickly shook off her gaze into the past. She rubbed her eyes then looked at Gabrielle just to make sure she was where she thought she was. She then looked at Ares and said, The old man made me forget about him?   
  
Xena's eyes then lit up as she looked up at Ares. You were the old man!   
  
Ares grinned and nodded, but Xena was not amused. Ares, you son of a . . . .   
  
Ares raised his hand. Now, now Xena . . . No you're right! She is a bitch.   
  
Xena glared at the war god as she said, You were the old man and you made me forget about the old man, uh you! But why?   
  
Ares nodded. Come now Xena. You would have eventually figured out who the old man was.   
  
Xena glared at Ares angrily. You're damn right I would have and I would have left you like . . . . Xena then paused and nodded.   
  
Ares grinned. See?   
  
Xena shook her head as she said, Answer me this Ares. Why?   
  
Xena shook her head in disgust. Ares, I killed so many people in your name. And to find out it was because you bonded me with you, it's disgusting.   
  
Ares then began to pace back and forth as he began to rant. Oh please Xena, You wanna talk about disgusting? Before the Chakram, before me, you may have been a great leader but you were a lousy warrior. You sat back in your clean clothes while your army splattered the blood of women and children all over the land.   
  
Before me you were with that ridiculous Amazon woman. She wanted you to be The Destroyer of Nations. Why destroy a nation when you can conquer it?   
  
Oh yes Xena, you may judge me for what I did, but think about it, I gave you a code that Alti never had. Once with me, you donned the armor and the sword, you fought, but you never murdered. Think about it Xena, had you still been with Alti, what would have become of that child that you saved from Darphus? In a way Xena, that warrior code I gave you led to your redemption.   
  
Xena shook her head in contempt for her former mentor. Ares, you are one piece of work.   
  
Gabrielle then looked at Xena as she interrupted Wait a minute. If you're essence or whatever is in the Chakram, what happens now that the Chakram is broken?   
  
Xena nervously looked at Gabrielle as Ares began to nervously pace back and forth as he tried to explain the situation. Well, that's the interesting thing. Our essence was bonded with the Chakram . . . but the catch is Callisto somehow managed to break an unbreakable weapon. Our bond is still there, but it's now been separated, unevenly.   
  
Gabrielle looked at Xena and nodded. Sort of like, a salt covenant?   
  
Xena's breathing became heavier as Gabrielle continued. You gave Ares a pinch of your salt and he gave you a pinch of his. You both mixed up the other's salt in with your own. Then when the Chakram was broken, it was like trying to get back every single grain of your salt from his bag. Which is impossible . . .Am I right?   
  
Xena just smirked at Gabrielle. Where do you come up with this stuff?   
  
Ares just smiled as he gazed into Gabrielle's eyes. Now I know why Xena loves you so much.   
  
Ares then took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Yeah, that's right. A salt covenant.   
  
Xena curiously looked at the god of war, chuckled, and said, Have you lost your mind Ares? You hate Gabrielle.   
  
Ares breathing became a bit heavier as he said, Yeah . . . well that's a side effect of the breaking of the Chakram. I seem to have some of your compassion for Gabrielle. . . who knows what you have of mine?   
  
Xena gazed up at Ares. Side effect?   
  
Gabrielle nudged Xena as she whispered, That's the salt covenant.   
  
Xena looked at Gabrielle in annoyance, then looked back towards Ares once again You've lost some of your powers, haven't you?   
  
Ares nodded. Very good Xena. We have to reform the Chakram Xena. And we have to do it as soon as possible.   
  
Gabrielle quickly asked, Where is the Chakram? But before Ares could answer, a familiar female voice echoed throughout the room. Oh, that's a great question.   
  
All three looked towards the far end of the room and saw Callisto dressed in all white, leaning against the wall. Callisto then pulled the broken Chakram from behind her back and held it up for all to see as she said, Why look, here it is!   
  
Callisto then laughed as Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares angrily stared at Callisto.   
  
Part II   
  
Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares all glared at Callisto as she slowly approached with the broken Chakram in hand.   
  
Ares stared at Callisto as his face twitched in anger. Callisto, you're responsible for all this. And believe me I am going to make you pay just as soon as . . . .   
  
As what? Callisto chuckled. As soon as you get the Chakram?   
  
Callisto then held up the Chakram and smiled. Too late!   
  
Ares quickly drew his sword and took a swing at Callisto, but the blow was deflected by a force-field which appeared around Callisto.   
  
As Ares examined the force-field Callisto laughed. Oh Ares, you don't possibly stand a chance against me. My master has anointed me with all of his powers, his essence. No has-been god stands a chance against him, or me!   
  
Ares glared at Callisto as he slowly sheathed his sword. Callisto grinned as the force-field vanished. Xena then broke her silence with a voice of contempt. What is it that you want Callisto?   
  
Callisto looked at Xena and smiled. Oh not much . . . just your soul.   
  
Xena smirked at Callisto. Callisto, you can just tell your master to give up. You were responsible for killing us and I wouldn't give you my soul to stop that. Do you really think I'd give up my soul for the Chakram?   
  
Callisto grinned. Oh yeah, killing you . . . Well see, I wasn't supposed to harm you physically Xena. It's sort of a rule. No physical interference.   
  
Gabrielle shook her head and chuckled at Callisto's comment. But you did physically interfere.   
  
Callisto looked at Gabrielle and smiled. Oops.   
  
Callisto began to laugh hysterically. She then took a deep breath to calm herself, then said, Yeah but as you can see it didn't take.   
  
Ares who still stared at Callisto interrupted. Callisto, you are going to pay for this.   
  
Callisto's tone then changed from confident to angry as she turned her attention to the god of war. Oh believe me, I have payed for it Ares. More than you will ever know. So don't tell me what I will and will not pay for.   
  
Callisto then took a deep breath, looked at the broken Chakram then gazed back up at Xena. Anyway Xena, I'm here for another reason. You see, Ares didn't tell you everything about the Chakram.   
  
Callisto gazed up at Ares then snickered, Or maybe he just doesn't know? You know how men are about reading directions.   
  
Ares just continued to stare at Callisto as she continued. You see Xena, I personally don't care anything about the Chakram. but my master is very interested in it.   
  
Ares took a deep breath as he took a step towards Callisto. What are you talking about?   
  
Callisto looked at Ares and grinned. Oh I think you know, if you just think about it.   
  
Ares shifted his eyes over towards Xena then quickly shifted them back towards the still grinning Callisto who nodded. You see, my master figures that if I simply place the broken Chakram back on the altar before you two have a chance to rejoin it, then the Chakram will be ready for a new bonding.   
  
Xena stood up and in a disgusted voice said, So what does that have to do with me?   
  
Callisto grinned. Oh nothing. but it does have something to do with, Eric, no Leon.   
  
Callisto paused for a moment then smiled. No . . . Eli!   
  
Xena's eyes widened in anger as Callisto slowly took a few step backwards. So, you can either give me your soul, or I'll simply take his, via the Chakram. Either way, I win!   
  
Callisto then laughed once again as she held up the two pieces of the broken Chakram for Xena to see, then with a gust of wind, Callisto disappeared.   
  
Xena shook her head as she looked at Ares in disgust. Why didn't you have the Chakram Ares? You left it laying around for anyone to get a hold of?   
  
Ares then waved his hand and in a flash of god-fire disappeared.   
  
Xena frantically looked around the room as she shouted, Ares! Come back here you coward!   
  
Ares then reappeared, looked at Xena and said, Xena, with the Chakram broken I've lost some of my powers. Ares then grabbed Gabrielle by the hand and waved his hand in an attempt to disappear, but instead of disappearing, Ares just flickered for a few seconds.   
  
Ares then let go of Gabrielle as he explained, You see. I tried to take the Chakram, but I couldn't. I've lost the ability to transport anything other than myself.   
  
At that moment Joxer charged through the doors and shouted, Xena. Eli's gone. He was there one minute and then he just screamed and disappeared.   
  
Joxer then noticed Ares and nodded. Hi Ares.   
  
Joxer then jumped, startled from the war gods presence. Ares? . . . Um, Xena?   
  
Xena turned and looked at Joxer. Joxer, just wait outside. We'll be out in a minute.   
  
Joxer shook his head. But?   
  
Just do it!   
  
Joxer swallowed as he nodded. He then reluctantly left the room as Xena slowly approached Ares.   
  
The Warrior Princess gazed deep into the war god's eyes and in a firm voice said, Where has Callisto taken Eli?   
  
Ares didn't answer but silently stared at Xena for a moment. Xena shook her head impatiently then shouted, Where has she taken Eli!?!   
  
Ares took a deep breath then reluctantly nodded. Then in a hesitant tone the war god said, The Chakram can only work in the presence of the Eye of Hephaestus.   
  
The what? asked Xena. What do you mean? I use the Chakram all the time.   
  
Ares took another deep breath, nodded then tried to explain. You don't use the Chakram as it was intended Xena. The Chakram is not a weapon of war, it is a weapon of defense.   
  
I lied when i said the essence of the gods was in the Chakram . . . before you had it, it was an empty vessel.   
  
Gabrielle stood up and curiously asked, A vessel for what?   
  
But Ares didn't answer. He just stood silent for several moments staring into space. With each silent moment that passed, Xena became more angry until she broke the silence with a shout. Ares!   
  
Ares shook off his blank stare as Xena firmly said, Obviously you want my help in reforming the Chakram. And I need you to tell me where Callisto has taken Eli. So, either you tell me what's going on, or we both lose.   
  
Ares took another deep breath to clear his thoughts. He then looked at an angry Xena and nodded, OK! But what you are about to hear, no mortal has ever heard before.   
  
Ares then began to nervously pace back and forth as he started to explain. Centuries ago, when the gods overthrew the Titans, some of the gods, particularly Zeus and Hades, feared that one day the same thing would happen to them. So Zeus had Hephaestus forge a weapon . . . the Chakram!   
  
Ares then stopped pacing as he gazed over at Gabrielle. He then looked at Xena and reluctantly continued. The idea was that if someone ever tried to overthrow the gods, that we would go to the Chakram and combine all of our essence into this one weapon.   
  
Xena quickly interrupted, But you said the Chakram is not a weapon of war. So how can it be used against someone?   
  
Ares grinned at Xena's astuteness. He then continued to explain. Hephaestus forged the Chakram in conjunction with something called the Eye of Hephaestus . . . Hephaestus is most noted for forging things that bind. Chains, straps etc . . . The Eye of Hephaestus was his ultimate creation. It would imprison the enemy and in a sense would watch over the enemy for eternity.   
  
Gabrielle then curiously asked, But how? . . . What does that Eye have to do with the Chakram?   
  
Ares glanced over at Gabrielle and said, They were forged to work together. The idea was for the gods to combine their powers within the Chakram. Then the gods would lure the enemy into the tomb where the Eye of Hephaestus rests. When the enemy would be in just the right position, specifcally standing within the seal of the Chakram which is carved into the floor, the gods would strike the Eye with the Chakram. At the moment of strike, the powers within the Chakram would be transferred to the Eye and the Eye would imprison who or whatever we would be at war with . . . but instead, I used the Chakram to bond you and me together Xena, and I've been on the outs with the family ever since.   
  
So you see Xena, the reason I wiped away your memory of that temple was not because of me, but because of where you were.   
  
Xena suspiciously shook shook her head in disbelief. That's bogus Ares. Why would you take such a risk. Why would risk wasting the weapon of the gods, huh?   
  
Ares grinned. Because Xena, I thought it was a myth. Nothing could defeat the gods of Olympus. Oh sure, we've had a few close calls, but no one has ever been able to break an Olympian covenant . . . that is until Callisto broke the Chakram.   
  
Xena just shook her head in shock as she stared at Ares. But Gabrielle was curious and asked, Wait a minute. If the gods needed the Chakram so bad, then why didn't they just have Hephaestus forge another one?   
  
Ares chuckled. It took Hephaestus over a thousand years to forge the Chakram and the Eye.   
  
Why so long?   
  
Because, for the weapon to work, Hephaestus needed a piece of every god's divine power, a piece of each god's divine weapon. My sword, Helios' dagger, etc. Hephaestus shaved off small fractions of each weapon, melted them down and created the Chakram.   
  
But not every god knew of the weapon. Only Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite and myself know of it's existence. Zeus knew by telling only the immediate family, that the secret would never get out. And if it did, it would be easily traced. The other gods would only be told when and if the weapon was ever needed. But, it also made it difficult to get the other god's weapons to forge the Chakram.   
  
Gabrielle nodded and whispered. A thousand years!   
  
Ares nodded. Yeah!   
  
But Xena wasn't curious like Gabrielle, she just continued to look at Ares in disbelief as she softly whispered, Ares . . . what does this have to do with Eli?   
  
Ares shrugged his shoulders. She doesn't want Eli Xena. She wants you. She wants your soul.   
  
But why?   
  
Ares, reluctant to answer, paused for a moment then said, Why not? You are Xena, the Warrior Princess. He obviously wants that woman back.   
  
Xena's eyes widened at Ares comment. She suspiciously looked at the war god who just chucked. Oh please Xena, her master isn't me. Why would I allow her to break the Chakram and then steal it from me?   
  
Xena nodded. OK, if not you, then who is it?   
  
Ares said, That's not important. What is important is that we get the Chakram back and reform it before she does. If she reforms the Chakram, our bond will forever be incomplete.   
  
Xena shook her head, No. What's important is that we rescue Eli, then reform the Chakram.   
  
But Xena, don't you understand. it's a trap. She'll use your friendship with Eli against you to get your soul.   
  
Xena shook her head. I don't care. Eli is my friend . . . .   
  
A friend you're willing to not just die for, but to lose your eternal soul for?   
  
Xena swallowed as she turned and looked at Gabrielle. Xena then turned and said, Hopefully it won't come to that.   
  
Now, you said you can't teleport us there?   
  
Ares nodded. That's right!   
  
Xena then looked at Gabrielle who whispered. Aphrodite?   
  
Xena nodded then looked back towards Ares. You need to find Aphrodite and tell her we need our supplies.   
  
Ares shook his head curiously. What?   
  
We always leave extra supplies in her temples. Clothes, weapons, an extra set of my leather armor.   
  
Ares chuckled. Wait a minute, you rely on Aphrodite to hold onto extra supplies and not me?   
  
Xena nodded, Well, she's never tried to drive me mad like you! Besides she watches Argo for me from time to time . . . just do it Ares.   
  
Ares shook his head., I don't think it's wise to bring Aphrodite into all this.   
  
Xena shouted, I don't care what you think. If you want me to help you with this Chakram problem, you'll help me save Eli. And to save Eli, I need supplies.   
  
Fine! Ares said, head towards Macedonia. That's where she's taken Eli. Once you reach the border, I'll be back to show you where the tomb is. Then Ares waved his hand and disappeared.   
  
  
  
After Ares vanished from inside the prison, Xena and Gabrielle pulled the furs tightly around them and quickly went to find Joxer and Amarice.   
  
Once outside, Xena immediately spotted Amarice pacing back and forth, as Joxer sat on the ground twiddling his thumbs.   
  
Joxer was the first to see Xena and Gabrielle emerge from the prison. He quickly jumped to his feet as he said, What's going on? What is Ares doing in there? Amarice turned and looked at Joxer as she curiously asked, Ares? Like the god of war Ares?   
  
Xena looked at Joxer and said, Joxer, I'll explain it all to you on the way. Right now we have got to head towards Macedonia.   
  
Amarice shook her head as she said, Macedonia? That's at least a 2 days journey.   
  
But Xena just shook her head in disagreement. Not if we ride all night.   
  
Joxer then looked at Gabrielle and asked, What's going on? I mean, have you forgotten that you just, you know? Came back from the dead?   
  
Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders as Xena quickly answered, No Joxer. We haven't forgotten. But Eli is more important right now.   
  
Amarice's eyes widened as she stepped forward. You know what happened to Eli?   
  
Xena looked at Amarice then glanced over to Joxer and nodded, Callisto. That's what happened to Eli.   
  
Joxer's eyes narrowed as he looked at Xena as if she had lost her mind. Callisto? Callisto's dead.   
  
But before Xena could answer, Amarice stuttered nervously. Did, did you say Callisto?   
  
Xena nodded, That's right. Xena then rolled her eyes as she said, Oh yeah, I never got the chance to tell you about her.   
  
Xena then paused to take a deep breath, then as her tone became melancholy she explained. Years ago my army attacked a small village, and . . . .   
  
Xena swallowed as she reluctantly continued. Callisto's family was killed. Her mother and her sister. And now she wants revenge . . . Listen, I'll tell you all about it on the way.   
  
But Amarice didn't answer. She simply stared off into space as her breathing became heavier and her throat dried very quickly. The young Amazon then shook off her blank stare and in a raspy voice said, What uh? Where was she from? What was the name of the village?   
  
Xena looked at Amarice and firmly said, Cirra!   
  
Amarice attempted to swallow but her throat was just too dry. As a chill climbed up Amairce's spine, she began to feel light headed. Xena, unaware of Amarce's reaction, began to talk to Joxer. But Gabrielle had gazed over and noticed Amarice looked rather sick. Gabrielle took a few steps towards Amarice as a look of concern crossed the bard's face. Amarice. Are you all right?   
  
Amarice began to shake as she looked up at Gabrielle and nodded. Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Then in an attempt to hide her reaction, Amarice quickly followed up. The Roman's left a couple of horses in the stables. I'll head over there, saddle 'em up and bring 'em back.   
  
Amarice then quickly walked away as Joxer began to follow. I'll help.   
  
As they left, Gabrielle pulled the fur around her tightly as she gazed up at Xena. Can we trust Ares to help us rescue Eli?   
  
Xena nodded. We can trust Ares up until the point the Chakram is reformed, remerged or whatever. After that . . . we're on our own!   
  
A few hours later, from inside Ares' palace on mount Olympus, the god of war silently stared at an image of Xena, Gabrielle and the others riding their way down the mountain and towards Macedonia.   
  
As Ares watched on, a voice rang out in Ares's chambers. Don't you think you should be doing more than just watching Xena like a love sick teenager?   
  
Ares quickly turned around and saw Hades, god of the Underworld standing before him.   
  
Hades, Ares said with a bit of annoyance in his voice, what are you doing here?   
  
Hades took a deep breath, and then in a concerned voice said, 'Oh, I think you know why I'm here.   
  
Hades then slowly approached his nephew as he said, The Chakram is still not reformed . . . and now Callisto has it.   
  
Ares chuckled and in a sarcastic tone said, Tell me something I don't know.   
  
Hades shook his head. We need the Chakram Ares. We need that weapon reformed. You've already cost us the power the Chakram would have had if we all had been bonded to it. We can't risk losing what little power it still has, Nor can we risk losing Xena's soul to, you know who!   
  
Ares looked at Hades and grinned. Don't worry, I have a plan.   
  
Hades nodded. So do I . . . While I do owe Xena for the things she's helped me with, unlike you, I'm not willing to risk our downfall because of sentiment.   
  
Ares glared at Hades for a moment, then in an angry voice said, You touch her and you'll wish that Callisto's master got to you instead of me . . . Xena is mine Hades. Not his and not yours. She will rejoin me and sanctify our bond. Then all of this will mean nothing.   
  
Hades silently looked at Ares for a moment. He then took a deep breath and asked, And how do you plan on getting her to rejoin you Ares?   
  
That's for me to know, and you to find out!   
  
Hades began to fume in anger as he said, Fine, You can play these games. But just remember Ares, as much as we need Xena, he needs her much more than we do. If you get my drift? Hades then waved his hand and disappeared, leaving an angry god of war to think about what Hades said.   
  
  
  
Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice all on horseback, rode out of the mountains, across the valley and reached the border of Macedonia by nightfall.   
  
As they made a quick stop at one of Aphrodite's temples, they found that Aphrodite had laid out their spare supplies, but the goddess of love was no where to be found. Xena quickly traded the fur for her leather warrior garb and Gabrielle once again donned her two piece, green and brown outfit that she had wore for several years before meeting up with Eli. After they gathered their supplies, they rode for several more hours by the light of the near full moon.   
  
Once the moon reached the western sky, Xena decided to make a temporary camp along the banks of a river to give everyone a chance to rest before sunrise.   
  
As Joxer and Gabrielle rested by the warmth of the campfire, Amarice, well away from the others, stood along the banks of the river as she gazed up at the night sky.   
  
As the moonlight cast Amarice's shadow on the sandy shoreline, another shadow appeared as a voice softly whispered, It's a shocker, isn't it?   
  
Amarice quickly drew her sword and turned around and saw Callisto standing before her.   
  
Amarice lowered her sword as tears streamed down her face. The young Amazon slowly shook her head and stuttered. Callisto? Is, is it really you?   
  
Callisto took a deep breath as she gazed into her sister's eyes. Yeah, Callisto then noticed the tears in her sister's eyes, and as she shook her head regretfully Callisto said, Amarice. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out that Xena was the one who destroyed our lives.   
  
Amarice looked at Callisto, sadly chuckled in disbelief and said, You think I'm upset because of what Xena did?   
  
Well, yeah. I mean, you thought she was your friend only to find out that . . . .   
  
But Amarice interrupted. That's not why I'm so upset. I'm upset because my sister became a monster. If Xena hadn't changed, then I'd be mad at her. But Xena did change . . . and she is my friend.   
  
Callisto's eyes widened in anger. What? Don't believe what Xena tells you. She's trying to warp your mind. Xena's the enemy. She's just trying to convince you that she doesn't have to pay for what she did.   
  
Amarice shook her head. She couldn't be doing that. Because I didn't tell her that I was your sister . . . but if you're saying it's not true, then I'll believe you.   
  
Callisto looked at Amarice curiously as her younger sister began to pace back and forth. You tell me that what Xena told me on the way here is not true. Tell me that you didn't slaughter women and children. Tell me that you didn't kill Gabrielle's husband the day after they were married . . . You tell me that you weren't responsible for the death of Xena's only son.   
  
Amarice stopped pacing and took a deep breath. Then through her tear filled eyes, she gazed into Callisto's eyes and said, You tell me that what Xena told me is a lie, and I'll believe you.   
  
Callisto silently stared at Amarice. She wanted to tell her that it wasn't true. She wanted to tell Amarice that Xena was a liar . . . but she couldn't lie to her sister. So Callisto swallowed her pride and as she shook her head she whispered, I can't Amarice . . . It's true. All of it. I did those things. I did those things, and much more . . . but I did them for you, for mom. And now, I'm here to protect you.   
  
Amarice shook her head in disbelief. For me? For mom? How dare you Callisto. I thought you were dead too you know? I was raised by total strangers, by Amazons. I was younger than you were. I needed you then more than I ever did. Where were you when I needed your protection? Because I sure don't need it now.   
  
Amarice then turned her back to her sister and began to walk away.   
  
Callisto shook her head in anger as she said, Amarice. Don't go with Xena tomorrow. Don't help her save Eli. You stay as far away from that tomb as possible. I have a job to do. And I will do it. But I don't want you there. Do you hear me?   
  
Amarice stared at Callisto for a moment before she answered, You have a job to do? So do I. I have to help my friend . . . I let Xena down once before, I won't let her down again.   
  
Amarice then began to slowly walk away again as Callisto screamed, No Amarice! You listen to me! Xena may be your friend, but I'm your sister!   
  
Amarice's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder towards Callisto once more. My sister? . . . I wish that were true. But you're not the Callisto I knew. That Callisto, my sister . . . she died long ago . . . at least her soul did. And whether you like it or not Callisto, Xena didn't kill your soul, only you could have done that.   
  
Amarice then turned and faded into the underbrush of the woods.   
  
Callisto watched as her sister left her by the river banks. The blonde warrioress, shook her head in disbelief, then gazed upwards and violently screamed, Noooo!!!   
  
Further down stream, where the waters ran slower, Xena sat quietly on the banks of the river. As she stared at the glassy surface of the water she contemplated on how to save Eli, and defeat Callisto once and for all. She knew she needed help, but she didn't trust Ares. Nor did she think Ares was telling the whole truth about the Chakram.   
  
As Xena gazed upon the surface of the water, from behind her, Ares silently appeared and in a soft but firm voice he said, The time is at hand!   
  
Xena quickly stood up, turned around and looked at her former mentor. Ares!   
  
Ares then slowly approached Xena and stopped only inches from her. In just a short time Xena, you will have to make a choice.   
  
Xena looked at Ares and in a confused tone said, What choice?   
  
The choice between your friend, the fate of the world and your soul.   
  
What in Tartarus are you talking about?   
  
Ares grinned as he explained. Callisto doesn't want Eli Xena. Callisto doesn't even technically want the Chakram! Callisto wants your soul.   
  
Xena said, How woud you know that for sure?   
  
Ares grinned. let's just say I know Callisto's master pretty well. And I know what he does and doesn't want.   
  
And what do you want Ares?   
  
Ares chuckled as he reached for Xena and brushed his hand against her cheek I want what I've always wanted Xena.   
  
Ares then stepped back, turned, waved his hand and instantly an image appear of a younger Xena, on horseback, with her sword drawn, leading her army into battle.   
  
I want my Warrior Princess, living as my Warrior Queen! Ares then waved his hand once again and the image vanished. Ares turned back towards Xena and continued. Once we reform the Chakram, just call upon my name and I will guarantee you victory over Callisto.   
  
And If I don't call upon your name?   
  
Ares grinned.as he once again approached Xena and placed his hands on her shoulders.Xena, Ares lustfully whispered, You can't deny me Xena. I'm in your blood . . . even with the Chakram broken, our essence is still one. Nothing can change that.   
  
Xena smiled. You didn't answer my question.   
  
Well, if you don't rejoin me, then you're on you own against Callisto and helping Eli!   
  
Ares then stepped away from Xena and grinned. But no pressure. Ares then laughed, and in a flash of god-fire, disappeared.   
  
As Ares reappeared in his chambers on mount Olympus, he saw an angry Aphrodite standing with her hands on her hips. Behind the blonde goddess was an image of Xena standing by the river.   
  
Ares shook his head as he sarcastically asked, Eavesdropping Aphrodite?   
  
Aphrodite's eyes narrowed as she stared at Ares. She then gazed back at the image of Xena and shook her head in disgust. Ares, what are you doing?   
  
Ares nonchalantly waved off Aprhodite's question as he said, None of your business.   
  
Uh . . . like, Xena is my friend. And my friends are my business.   
  
Ares rolled his eyes. Aphrodite. Ares then began to walk towards the goddess as he continued. Xena is my business, not yours.   
  
Aphrodite turned and looked at the image of Xena who was now waking Gabrielle. You're going to just let her fight Callisto alone unless she rejoins you?   
  
That's right!   
  
She can't defeat Callisto, at least not while she's anointed by the enemy.   
  
Ares grinned and nodded. I know!   
  
Aphrodite's jaw dropped in shock as she shook her head. You had all this planned out, didn't you?   
  
Ares shook his head. Of course not. But it couldn't have worked out better if I had.   
  
Aphrodite looked at Ares in disgust. Ares. You know what will happen . . . Callisto has every right to take Xena's life, or her soul. Xena's going to lose her soul if you don't do something.   
  
Ares said, I will do something . . . .   
  
If she rejoins you?   
  
Ares nodded. That's right!   
  
Huh, Aphrodite sighed. You call that a choice? . . . either she loses her soul to Callisto's lord or she corrupts her soul by rejoining you . . . Why would you do that to her?   
  
Ares stared at the image of Xena for a moment, then looked at Aphrodite.and said, Little sister, When Xena rejoins me, she will be unstoppable. She will be my Warrior Queen, and she will rule the world.   
  
Aphrodite shrugged her shoulder in disgust. What are talking about? You're worried about Xena ruling the world when she's about to face he darkest hour?   
  
What do you expect? I am the god of war. I have to fulfill my sprit, my destiny. And my destiny is war.   
  
Besides, it's not as if I have much of a choice, none of us do. From the moment we're born, these mortal spirits are burning within us. They shape us, mold us into who we are. It drives us to fulfill it. We can't stop it, it's within us. We're born to fulfill our sprits. Zeus fulfills it by cheating on his wife, you fulfill it by making everyone love each other and I fulfill it with war. Everything that I've ever known came from that spirit of war.   
  
Ares paused and then took a deep breath as he continued. Oh, but when I lost my godhood because of Hades, I felt what it was like to not have the sprit of war. You've never felt that.   
  
I've lost my godhood before.   
  
Your godhood yes, but not the spirit of love. I have lost the spirit of war. I no longer had control of it. Ares chuckled. Control of it. We don't control our spirits, they control us. And where do those spirits come from? Mortals.   
  
Aphrodite looked at Ares with a bit of regret. She then softly said, What you see as a burden, I see as a great responsibility Ares. They aren't burdens, they're gifts. We can help change the world. We can influence it and help mortals see that there is more out there than just what you can see with your eyes . . . there's what you can see with your heart.   
  
Ares shrugged his shoulders. Oh sure, you have an easy one. Love.   
  
Aphrodite chuckled. Huh, easy? Easy? Apparently you don't know just how complicated Love is.   
  
Aphrodite then looked at the image of Xena. But if you did . . . .?   
  
Ares rolled his eyes in disgust. Oh please. Compared to war, love is easy. You just snap your fingers and poof, you have love. But war . . . the spirit of war demands everything that I am. it drives me to do things I may not necessarily want to do. Like I said, I don't have choice. Just as you have to fulfill the spirit of love, I have to fulfill the spirit of war. What you call a responsibility, I call a curse.   
  
Ares then looked at the image of Xena once again and said, She has her choice. She has her destiny. Now all she has to do is choose it.   
  
Aphrodite shook her head as she looked at Ares once more. Ares, our spirits may guide us, but they don't control us. We do have a choice. We're not 100% of our spirits. I've felt greed and hate before, so there is at least a part of us that does have a choice. Those choices may be hard and may go against what we feel, but we do have a choice Ares . . . I guess You just have to choose what's more important . . . yourself, Aphridite then glanced back at the image of Xena, or her.   
  
Ares then gazed over at the image of Xena once more. He then took a deep breath, turned is back to the image and said, She has her choice. I can always find another!   
  
Ares then exited his chambers leaving Aphrodite standing in the silence.   
  
  
  
By sunrise, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice had broke camp and rode further into the Macedonian province.   
  
Since Ares' visit a few hours before, Xena had remembered where the temple was for the first time in years. She didn't know how she knew, but she figured that Ares was somehow involved.   
  
As they rode through a lush open meadow Xena glanced off to the side and then with a slight kick of her horse, she rode off to the top of a small hill.   
  
As the others caught up to Xena at the top of the hill, they glanced off into the distance towards the next hillside and saw a large stone entranceway protruding from it.   
  
As they further examined the entranceway and hillside, they noticed that only the entranceway was visible, as the rest of the temple was built right into the hillside.   
  
Before anyone could even ask if that was the place they were looking for, Xena's horse galloped down the hillside and towards the temple.   
  
Once at the front of the temple, Xena quickly dismounted the horse and gazed up at the temple steps. Xena took a deep breath then slowly walked up the stairs.   
  
At the top of the stairs, Ares appeared before her and in a confident voice said, Well I see my divine knowledge still works.   
  
Xena shook her head as she looked at Ares in disgust. I thought you said you wouldn't help?   
  
Ares chuckled. I'm only here to reform the Chakram. that is unless . . . .   
  
Forget it Ares! If I were to rejoin you now, I'd never wash the blood from my hands.   
  
Xena then looked back down the stairs just in time to see Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice coming towards her. Xena then walked over to a huge stone doorway. As Xena examined the doorway, she noticed what appeared to be a carving or an imprint of a human hand. Encircling the imprint were about a dozen rare jewels. Xena stared at the design for a few moments then glanced over at Ares. What do I do. I don't remember?   
  
Ares rolled his eyes impatiently. He approached the doorway and placed his hand into the imprint. He then turned the imprint like a dial and Immediately the stone doorway opened, revealing a dark narrow entranceway.   
  
Xena took a deep breath, turned to Gabrielle and the others and drew her sword. She then looked back towards Ares, but he was gone. Xena shook her head in disgust as she waved for the others to follow. Come on. And remember, no heroic stuff. Especially you Amarice. Just stick to the plan.   
  
Amarice reluctantly nodded as she drew her sword and followed Xena and the others into the tomb.   
  
As Xena slowly walked down the long corridor, she noticed it looked exactly the same as it did years before. A darkened hall, illuminated only by a few flickering torches which lined the walls.   
  
As they passed several corridors that connected to the main one, Gabrielle asked, Are you sure you know where you're going? There's so many tunnels, how do you know which one to take?   
  
Xena stopped and looked back at Gabrielle. Believe me, I know where we're going.   
  
Inside the same circular altar room where Xena had first found the Chakram, Eli was tied to the altar that once held the Chakram.   
  
Callisto who was standing in between the altar and the entrance to the room looked back at Eli and sarcastically said, It won't be long now Eli. Xena's coming to rescue you.   
  
Callisto then turned her head back to the entrance just in time to see Xena enter the room.   
  
Callisto smiled as she pulled the still broken Chakram from under her white garment. Welcome to the party!   
  
Xena slowly walked along the outer wall of the altar room which turned Callisto's attention away from Eli. Oh Xena, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this.   
  
At that moment Gabrielle began to step into the room but Amarice grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the corridor. No, I'll do it!   
  
Gabrielle shook her head in disagreement. No, that's not part of the plan.   
  
Amarice nodded as she let go of Gabrielle's arm. Then as Gabrielle started to enter the altar room once again, Amarice drew her sword, pushed Gabrielle to the ground and ran into the altar room stopping only a few feet from Callisto.   
  
Callisto! Amarice shouted.   
  
Callisto turned around and as she laid eyes on her sister, a look of horror crossed Callisto's face. I told you not to come here!   
  
Amarice nodded. Yes, you did. And I told you that I would not let Xena down again.   
  
The young Amazon then took a swing at Callisto and knocked the Chakram from her hands. Callisto growled in anger as Xena yelled, Now Joxer!   
  
Callisto looked at Xena then turned around just in time to see Joxer cut Eli free from the altar. Callisto silently glared at Joxer as he escorted Eli out of the altar room back towards Gabrielle, who quickly stood back up and led them back to the entrance of the tomb.   
  
While Callisto was still distracted, Xena quickly picked up the broken Chakram and yelled, Go, get out of here Amarice.   
  
Callisto then turned back towards Xena, but Amarice quickly stepped in between her sister and the Warrior Princess. As Amarice pointed her sword at Callisto, she said, To get to Xena, you have to come through me.   
  
Xena suspiciously looked at what was happening. she then spotted Ares standing in the entrance way of the altar room. Xena looked at Ares and shook her head. Come on Amarice.   
  
Amarice, still pointing her sword at Callisto, slowly began to back peddle her way to the corridor. Once out of the altar room, Xena grabbed Amarice by the arms and said, What did I tell you about heroics? I want you to get out of here, right now!   
  
Amarice reluctantly nodded as Xena escorted her away from the altar room and guided her to the entrance to the tomb.   
  
As Amarice slowly headed for the entrance, Xena headed down a different corridor. In the distance, Xena noticed a golden glow coming from an opening at the far end of the corridor. Xena quickly approached the glow and then slowed down as she entered a large chamber. Xena then paused as she looked around the room.   
  
She saw that the golden glow came from large flickering torches which lined the walls. Xena then gazed to her right and saw a huge horned skull sitting against the far wall. On top of the skull, sat a giant gold eye with a red pupil. Xena then gazed down at the floor and noticed a seal, in the exact shape of the Chakram carved into the ground. As Xena slowly scouted the chamber, Ares appeared once again. Now you know why I had to erase your memory of this place.   
  
Ares then extended his hand and one half of the Chakram flew from Xena's grasp and into his hand. Xena then felt some invisible force that caused her to extend the half of the Chakram that she held outwards towards Ares.   
  
The invisble force then pulled Xena towards Ares and as the two halves of the Chakram met, a bright flash of light lit up the room and both Xena and Ares were sent flying in opposite directions.   
  
Ares quickly stood up and looked at the palms of his hands and shouted. I'm back!   
  
Ares then laughed as he saluted Xena. Later Xena . . . remember, you do have a choice! The god of war then disappeared.   
  
Xena quickly got to her feet and scouted the room for the Chakram, but it was no where to be found. As Xena turned back towards the tunnel she had came in, she spotted Callisto who held the Chakram in the air. Looking for this? A lot of good it will do me now, you've already reformed it . . . pity!   
  
Callisto then tossed the Chakram to the ground as she said, Xena, Xena, Xena. Why is it that no matter what I do I can never defeat you?   
  
It's all right if you destroy my life, kill my mother and take away my sister, but Zeus forbid that I ever get to bring you to justice.   
  
Xena, havng heard all this before, just shook her head. There's a difference between justice and revenge.   
  
Callisto nodded. You're right! She then pulled a sword from under her robe. But you see Xena. This time I win. Because you see, i wasn't born a god. I was simply a mortal who had a godhood. I had no divine essence that ran through my blood. So when you killed me with the hind's blood dagger, you only killed my godhood.   
  
Xena eyes widened as Callisto continued. So you see Xena, I'm still alive and well. Oh and in case you haven't figured it out, my master wanted you to reform the Chakram.   
  
Callisto then grabbed her robe and pulled it off revealing that she was dressed in her old warrior outfit. Xena drew her sword as Callisto sarcastically said, Let's play Xena, shall we?   
  
Part III   
  
Callisto grinned as she drew her sword for the first time in over a year. Let's see if I'm at all rusty. Callisto then gave her battle cry and charged Xena.   
  
The Warrior Princess successfully blocked Callisto's first attempted strike but Callisto continued her attack. Xena however parried Callisto's blows. As Callisto thrust her sword and Xena' parried, the blonde warrior began to laugh. Just like old times hey Xena?   
  
Both Xena and Callisto then screamed as they both took wild swings at each other, the force of which caused their swords to interlock together.   
  
As Xena tried to regain control of her sword she said, I'm glad you're enjoying this Callisto.   
  
Callisto laughed hysterically and screamed once again as she threw a knee to Xena's gut. Xena dropped her sword as she doubled over in pain. Callisto then grinned, stepped back and threw a low round-house kick to the back of Xena's legs which sent Xena crashing to the ground.   
  
Callisto smiled as she confidently pointed her sword at Xena's throat. I win Xena!   
  
Xena looked up at Callisto. She knew if Callisto wanted to kill her she would have by now. So Xena, in a confident tone, pressed Callisto for information. What did you mean you wanted me to reform the Chakram? I thought . . . .   
  
Oh Xena, Callisto responded, That's what we wanted you to think. You see, my master does want your soul, but your soul is no good to him without your bond with Ares.   
  
Callisto then removed her sword from Xena's throat as she placed her foot in it's place. Callisto then raised her sword and shouted. OK, I did you're bidding, now you hold up your end of the deal!   
  
As Callisto looked upwards waiting for a response, she heard a scream of a warrior charging her from behind. Callisto grinned and just as the attacker was about to strike, Callisto whispered, Gabrielle! Callisto then turned and plunged her sword into her attackers midsection.   
  
As Callisto's victim cried out in agony, Callisto's eyes widened in horror at the site of a doubled over Amarice.   
  
Callisto quickly pulled the sword from Amarice, and as the wounded Amazon fell to her knees, Callisto screamed at the top of her lungs. Nooooooo!!!   
  
As Amarice collapsed to the ground, Xena rose to all fours and crawled over to her fallen friend.   
  
Callisto gazed upon the blood soaked sword in which she held in her hand. She then gazed down at Xena who frantically ministered to her sister. Callisto then looked at the sword again then violently tossed it aside.   
  
Then from out of no where, a deep resonant voice echoed throughout the chamber. I told you that no one fails me without paying the consequences.   
  
Callisto gazed back down at Amarice again and screamed once again. Nooo!   
  
Callisto collapsed to her knees and slowly pulled Amarice into her arms. I told you not to come here Amarice.   
  
Amarice then took a gasp of air as she looked up at Callisto. I couldn't let you kill Xena! She's my friend.   
  
Callisto just shook her head and as tears rolled down her face she whispered, I'm so sorry.   
  
Amarice then raised her hand towards Callisto as she whispered, Callisto, I want my sister back!   
  
Amarice then took one last breath as her eyes closed and her arm fell to the ground.   
  
No, Callisto softly whispered.   
  
No, she said again as she began trying to shake Amarice awake. No! I won't lose you again.   
  
As a confused Xena looked at Callisto, from the far side of the chamber, a grinning Eli slowly approached. Now Callisto, with your sister gone maybe you will learn to listen to me.   
  
Xena's eyes widened in shock as she whispered to herself. Sister?   
  
Callisto gazed up at Eli and said, No! . . . You told me if I helped you you would leave my sister alone.   
  
Eli then grinned and sarcastically said, Well, I didn't kill Amarice. You did!   
  
Callisto then looked back down at her sister. She then looked at her own hands which were covered in Amarice's blood. Callisto frantically shook her head as tears rolled down her face. No!   
  
Callisto pulled the lifeless body of Amarice tighter into her arms and wept over her fallen sister.   
  
Well now Xena, Eli said with a confident tone. Since my Emissary has turned into sniffling fool, I guess I'll have to finish the job.   
  
Xena swallowed as she slowly stood up. She glanced back down at Callisto who still held Amarice in her arms, Xena then glanced back at Eli and in a confused voice said, What are you talking about Eli?   
  
As Eli slowly stalked the Warrior Princess he chuckled. Oh Xena, there never was an Eli . . . he's a figment of my imagination.   
  
Xena's eyes widened as she took several steps backwards. Emissary? . . . . Xena's eyes widened as she said, You're Callisto's Master?   
  
Eli smiled and laughed. Of coarse. And what better way to watch over you than to befriend you.   
  
Xena reluctantly picked up her sword that she had dropped earlier. She then looked at Eli and shook her head in disbelief. If you're not Eli, then who are you?   
  
Eli smiled as he sarastically said, Oh Xena, I'm disappointed. You know me.   
  
Eli then waved his hand as a semi transparent image appeared before Xena. Xena gazed into the image and saw a rapid succession of images, including the battle with Caesar and Bodecea, Gabrielle's rape and loss of blood innocence, the birth of Hope, the death of Solon, Gabrielle's sacrifice as she pulled Hope into the altar, Iolaus' possession and then the images vanished.   
  
Xena shook her head as she glared at Eli and with contempt in her voice said, Dahak!   
  
Eli nodded and chuckled. Surprise!   
  
Eli then laughed sinisterly as Xena shook her head in denial. No. Hercules killed you! He told me all about it, he defeated you.   
  
Eli confidently paced back and forth as he said, Oh Xena, I am a god! Hercules didn't defeat me. He simply sent me back to my home domain.   
  
Eli then waved his hand once again as another image appeared before Xena. This time it was an image of Xena and Gabrielle in india when they first met Eli as he cast a demon from his female assistant. The image then vanished.   
  
Xena then whispered, India   
  
Xena then nodded. Then, It was you who killed that priest?   
  
Eli nodded. Of course.   
  
You should have listened to him Xena. He said a great evil was present . . . and you thought he meant Tataka.   
  
Eli then chuckled to himself for a moment before he smiled and continued. You know Xena, I don't care much for sentiment. But looking at your past, well it reminds me of when i raped Gabrielle . . . how I could actually feel her soul rip in two.   
  
Eli then laughed with a sadistic tone as Xena quickly raised her sword and screamed, You son of a bitch! She then charged Eli and plunged her sword into the false prophet's midsection.   
  
Xena violently twisted the sword within the prophet but Eli, uneffected by the sword, grabbed Xena by the throat and lifted her off the ground. You fool, Eli said as his voice lowered to a deep base and his hand morphed into an inhuman form, I am Dahak the Destroyer. Do you really think that you can defeat me that easily?   
  
Then with a yell, he violently threw Xena through the air which sent her crashing into the wall before she fell to the ground.   
  
As Xena grimaced in pain, she attempted to get up, But Eli quickly approached and threw a hard straight kick to the back of Xena's head. Xena attempted to get to all fours but Eli kicked her in the gut, which knocked the wind out her once again. Xena then collapsed as she faded in and out of consciousness several times.   
  
Eli then gazed down and noticed the sword was still in his midsection. He rolled his eyes and pulled the sword from his body and as his voice then slowly returned to normal he tossed the sword to the ground. Oh, now Xena, Eli said in a condescending tone, don't blame yourself for Gabrielle's rape. it was destiny!   
  
Xena fumed with hate as she glared up at Eli. As she clinched her teeth to fight back the pain, she struggled to her feet as Eli continued. As someone once told you . . . there are no accidents, only destiny . . . you can't control destiny Xena . . . only the gods have that power.   
  
Eli then looked around the chamber of the tomb and began to pace back and forth once again. As he began to describe each event of Xena's past, a matching image appeared before her. Each event in mortals lives leads to the next. Destiny led Gabrielle to me. Destiny allowed me to plant my seed inside of Gabrielle . . . Hope's birth led to Gabrielle's betrayal of you Xena. Her betrayal led to Solon's death, Solon's death led to what I affectionately call the gab drag,   
  
Xena's eyes narrowed as she stared right through the images and directly at Eli. You are one sick son of a bitch.   
  
Eli paused, looked at Xena and smiled. And attempting to murder your best friend isn't sick?   
  
Xena reached for her sword, but then realized it laid on the floor across the room. Eli raised his finger and shook it back and forth. Ah, ah, ah, Xena, I'll just throw you around the room again.   
  
The warrior stared up at Eli and shook her head. I know you didn't come here to brag about destroying our lives or to kick me around, or to brag about your master plan . . . So what is that you want?   
  
Eli smiled. Why Xena, I want what I've always wanted from the moment I entered the world. Just as my Deliverer said, I simply want to destroy the world . . . but to do that I need your soul.   
  
What does destroying the word have to do with me?   
  
Eli glanced back at Callisto who continued to weep over her dead sister's body. He then looked at Xena once again and explained. You see Xena, every god is born with a mortal spirit. an attribute. For some it's love, for another it's peace, for another it's the hunt, for Ares it's war, and for me . . . it is destruction. I'm simply fulfilling my will as Dahak the Destroyer.   
  
You see, every god's divine spirit has a reciprocal spirit held by another god. It's sort of a safety measure put in place to prevent war among the gods. Take Hera for example, the goddess of fidelity and marriage needs Zeus, the god of infidelity, to fullfill her spirit. As much as she hates Zeus and as much as she would love to destroy him, she and her spirit, needs him and his infidelities to exist. Without Infidelity of marriage, fidelity of marriage would cease to exist as well.   
  
Xena swallowed as she held her ribs and said, You didn't answer my question. What does that have to do with me?   
  
Eli smiled and nodded. Well, as you can see, I can destroy individual lives pretty easily. Not only am I the Destroyer but am a deceiver too. By deceiving you and Gabrielle into thinking I was the god of the Israelites, Gabrielle was raped, Solon was killed, yada, yada, yada!   
  
Eli then glanced over his shoulder and looked at Callisto who still wept over her sister's body. The evil deity then smiled and looked at Xena once again as he continued. By holding Callisto to the covenant she and I made in the past . . . you know the deal, don't you Xena? Callisto helps me, I give her oblivion. But she didn't help me as promised . . . and as I've always said, no one backs out of a deal with me without paying the consequences. So instead of oblivion, I gave her what she hated most, her life. Which was easy to do since she wasn't born a god . . . this whole Amarice thing was just icying on the cake.   
  
But the will of my spirit is not to destroy one life at a time, but it is as my Deliverer said. That I will destroy the world through the cleansing power of war. And you my dear Xena are bonded to . . . .?   
  
Xena whispered in response. Ares, the god of war!   
  
Eli chuckled. That's right! I need Ares. More importantly I need the spirit of war. One cannot destroy the world without war you know.   
  
Xena shook her head. Then why don't you just go to him?   
  
already did, remember?   
  
Eli chuckled. You never could figure out why Ares suddenly joined me, could you? One minute Ares is raising an army against me and the next he's on my side?   
  
I knew about your bond to him through the Chakram. I've been watching Ares for a long time. And then, I started watching you Xena. I've been watching you since before you met Hercules . . . Anyway, I simply used Ares' soft spot for you against him. I told him that if he didn't freely join me, that I would take you instead. And either way, I would get the spirit of war.   
  
The consecration of our bond was to take place at the halls of war. The sacrifice of those innocents was to sanctify my bond with Ares, thus giving me the spirit of war.   
  
Eli's eyes then began to glow red as a look of anger crossed his face. But there was one thing I didn't know. That your friendship with Gabrielle was so strong, that she was willing to die for you.   
  
Eli's eyes then returned to normal as he continued. But you see, I think quick on my feet and I always have a backup plan . . . I wasn't about to let Ares' betrayal or you and Gabrielle's friendship defeat me. Luckily, I still had Callisto. Though she betrayed me as well, our bond was already consecrated. So I helped her with the hind's blood thing and used Hercules' little buddy to convince everyone that Dahak was no more . . . then, I waited. Little did I know that you Xena, of all people, would actually come to my domain. And once you did that and a bond between us was formed when you fought Shiva, well after that I was free to follow you . . . and here we are!   
  
Eli then pulled the Chakram from under his robe and held it up for Xena to see. The Chakram. Your eternal destiny lies within this weapon. How ironic that the weapon created to defend the gods against me will be their ultimate undoing.   
  
Xena's breathing became heavier from anger. You destroyed our lives. Killed my son, raped Gabrielle, almost destroyed our friendship, and what you really need is the spirit of war? You didn't even really need us. We were just stepping stones? Is that about right Dahak?   
  
Eli chuckled. Funny huh? . . . Ah, but Xena. What a god can take away, a god can restore. Xena, wouldn't you like to go back to the good old days? The days when it was just Gabrielle and you having grand adventures? I can take away all the pain I have caused you. I can make it as if I never had raped Gabrielle. As if Hope had never been born. I can even give Solon back to you . . . I destroyed your lives Xena . . . and I can restore them. You and Gabrielle can live a life of peace and love and blah, blah, blah.   
  
What's the catch?   
  
The catch, is your bond with Ares. You see, I need the spirit of war. And while I coud go back to Ares, I feel taking your soul because of his betrayal suits me a lot better . . . Just invite me into your soul Xena. By doing so, you will be giving me you eternal bond to Ares . . . and in return, I'll restore what I've taken away from you. Your life will be just as it was before that day at the temple. I'll even wait to destroy the world until after your dead.   
  
Xena grimaced as she took a few steps toward Eli. You must be one stupid god Dahak. For you to think I'd give up my eternal soul for that. I've done a lot of things I regret. And I do wish . . . every day in fact, i wish that I would have never left Gabrielle at that temple, But I would rather spend eternity as Ares' slave than give you my soul.   
  
Eli chuckled as he nodded. Oh I figured as much. But as I said, i always have a back up plan. So to make things interesting . . . .   
  
Eli then turned and waved his hand causing a wall of flames to engulf the far end of the room. As Eli lowered his hand, the flames evaporated revealing Gabrielle and Joxer laying down and strapped to an altar.   
  
Now, give me you soul, or I'll take Gabrielle's.   
  
  
  
Xena immediately started towards the large altar, but Eli waved his hand and a wall of flames encircled the Warrior Princess.   
  
As the flames died down, Eli grinned as he arrogantly said, I wouldn't try that again Xena.   
  
Xena looked over at the altar once again just as Joxer raised his head and in a shocked voice asked, Eli, what are you doing?   
  
Eli smiled as he latched the Chakram to his belt and looked at Xena. Well, you have your choice.   
  
Xena looked at Eli and shook her head in denial. She'll never ask you into her soul.   
  
Eli smiled. She already did.   
  
What are you talking about?   
  
Eli grinned sinisterly. He then began to pace back and forth as he sarcastically explained. Well, when the Romans held us prisoner, Gabby was sure interested in being filled with love. So I told her, before she could be filled with love, she had to become an empty vessel, Eli then glanced back at Gabrielle and chuckled, so, she did.   
  
Eli then laughed as Gabrielle looked at Eli and shook her head in disbelief. Eli, I thought I was emptying myself to be filled with love?   
  
Eli chuckled. I lied. More accurately, I deceived you Gabrielle.   
  
Eli then slowly approached the altar. Xena started toward the altar, but Eli waved his hand once again and Xena found herself trapped in a circle of flames.   
  
As Gabrielle and Joxer struggled to free themselves, Eli softly said, Shhhh. Now Gabrielle, just relax.   
  
Eli grinned as as he slowly reached towards Gabrielle, Joxer violently pulled on the straps that bound him and stared Eli down. If you even touch her, I will . . . .   
  
Eli snapped back as he interrupted. You'll do nothing!   
  
The false prophet looked at Gabrielle once again and softly brushed his hand against her cheek. You freely emptied yourself. It's not my fault you were too stupid to not know that something bad could also enter you.   
  
How do you think you killed . . . I mean, destroyed all those Roman's so you could, quote endquote, protect Xena?   
  
Gabrielle pulled her face away from Eli's hand as her eyes welled up with tears. Eli, how could you do this to me? I trusted you Eli. I trusted you with my life . . . with my heart,   
  
Gabrielle then took a deep breath as her tears began to roll down her face. Why?   
  
Eli shook his head as he wiped the tears from Gabrielle's face with his hand. Now, now, Gabrielle. I can see where you're coming from. Had your friend Eli betrayed you, you'd be right in questioning him.   
  
Eli then looked down at the bard and grinned. He then leaned over and lightly kissed Gabrielle on the cheek. The false prophet then took a deep breath, looked into the bard's eyes and lustfully said, But there never was an Eli . . . there's only been me. There's only been, Dahak.   
  
Eli then stood up and smiled as Gabrielle felt a chill overcome her entire body. Dahak? No!   
  
Eli smiled, Surprise!   
  
No, Gabrielle whispered as she shook her head. She then looked at Eli who just chuckled. Don't worry. If Xena doesn't cooperate, I won't just take your virtue this time, I'll take your soul and you won't remember a thing.   
  
Eli then laughed maniacally as Gabrielle screamed, Nooooo!!!   
  
Eli then turned his attention back to Xena.   
  
The false prophet slowly approached the wall of flames that held Xena. With a wave of his hand the flames vanished and he said, I know you've heard mine and Gabrielle's little touching moment. So you see Xena, you have no choice . . . give me your bond with war, Invite me into your soul so that we may become one . . . or should I just take Gabrielle?   
  
Xena swallowed in fear as she looked at a confident Eli. She then looked over at Gabrielle once more and Gabrielle looked back at Xena.   
  
Xena gazed into her companion's eyes. Xena had failed Gabrielle once before when Dahak took Gabrielle's innocence from her. Xena wasn't about to fail Gabrielle again.   
  
Xena shook her head regretfully, then gazed back back at Eli once again. OK.   
  
Gabrielle frantically struggled to free herself as she screamed, Xena no!!!   
  
Eli's eyes narrowed as he viciously said, Say it Xena . . . say it!   
  
Xena nodded just a familiar male voice echoed from across the tomb. Wait!   
  
Eli turned and sneered as he saw a determined Ares approaching. She does have another choice.   
  
Eli chuckled confidently. Oh no Ares. She won't choose you, Because if she does I will simply take Gabrielle. Not even you can stop me from doing that.   
  
Ares grinned. Oh, but that's not the choice I'm talking about.   
  
Ares quickly drew his sword and charged Eli.   
  
The false prophet quickly pulled the Chakram from his belt and as he blocked Ares' first strike with the Chakram, a thunderous crash rang out.   
  
Ares swung his sword again, but as the Chakram blocked the attack, another thunderous crash rang out. With each strike of sword against Chakram, a matching crash shook the foundation of the tomb.   
  
Ares being a skilled warrior began to gain the upper hand. Eli began to back peddle as Ares aggressively kept up the attack. Ares felt confident as Eli slowly began to near the seal of the Chakram. Ares then took a huge swing but Eli ducked and plunged the Chakram into Ares' gut. As Ares doubled over in pain Eli pulled the war god in close and said, What are you doing Ares? You know you can't defeat me. Eli then pulled the Chakram out of Ares.   
  
The false prophet then gazed up at the Eye of Hephaestus and chuckled. Too bad there's not enough power in the Chakram to imprison me, hey?   
  
Ares, now recovered from the Chakram strike, waved his sword around and confidently nodded. Yeah, too bad.   
  
Ares then charged Eli once again and as Eli blocked Ares strike, the war god's sword and the Chakram interlocked. Ares grabbed the Chakram with his other hand. As Eli struggled to regain control of the Chakram he taunted Ares yet again. Just what are you trying to prove Ares? Your little prison can't hold me, because only your essence is in the Chakram and you can't defeat me. And even if you could, we are the same. War cannot exist without destruction.   
  
Ares looked at Eli and grinned. I'm counting on it . . . Xena, release Gabrielle.   
  
Eli's eyes shifted over to Xena and within that moment of distraction, Ares threw a knee to Eli's gut. Eli let go the Chakram as he stumbled backwards, Ares then latched the Chakram to his belt, drew is sword back and quickly plunged his sword into the chest of the false prophet.   
  
Xena paused on her way to the altar as she watched Ares withdraw his sword from Eli. The war god then grabbed Eli by the collar of his robe and threw him across the room. As Eli crashed to the ground, Ares quickly approached and drove the sword into Eli once again. Ares then violently stabbed Eli repeatedly until the foreign god was rendered semi unconscious.   
  
Ares then took a deep breath and sheathed his sword as he stared down at the evil deity Dahak. You may be the Destroyer, but you fight like Aphrodite.   
  
Ares then turned and walked over to Xena. Ares then pulled the Chakram from his belt and handed it to Xena. As she took her weapon back, Ares silently gazed into Xena's eyes and brushed his hand against her cheek. Then without saying a word, Ares turned and quickly walked over to the Eye of Hephaestus and stood inside of the seal of the Chakram.   
  
Ares then turned and faced Xena and in a commanding voice said, Do it Xena!   
  
Xena stared at Ares with a confused look on her face. She then glanced over a Eli who had started to move once again.   
  
Xena looked back at Ares who nodded and said, The one great evil wants only one thing and that is to destroy the gods, and the world. But he can't do that without the spirit of war. Remember what he said about each god needing another god to exist? I'm Dahak's reciprocal spirit. War cannot exist with out destruction and destruction cannot exist without war. With my spirit imprisoned . . . he loses his spirit . . . trust me Xena . . . this once, just trust me!   
  
Xena then gazed up at the Eye of Hephaestus as Eli slowly rose to his feet.   
  
Ares seeing Eli back up looked at Xena once again and said, Do it Xena. If you want to save Gabrielle, if want to save your soul, you will do it!   
  
Xena confusingly stared at Ares as he screamed, Do it Xena!!!!!   
  
Xena swallowed as she looked over her shoulder back towards Gabrielle. She then nodded and as her eyes narrowed, she took aim then threw the Chakram at the Eye of Hephaestus. At the moment the Chakram struck the Eye, a bright flash of light lit up the tomb. As the Chakram ricocheted off the Eye, rebounded off the far wall and back into Xena's grasp, the Eye began to glow as it emitted a cone of red light that encircled the god of war.   
  
Xena took a few steps towards Ares and as she shook her head in disbelief she whispered, Thank you . . . but . . . why?   
  
Ares nodded, then gazed into Xena's eyes for several moments. The war god then took a deep breath and softly whispered, Because I love you!   
  
Xena's eyes widened as she silently looked at Ares. The cone of red light which encircled Ares began to brightened and Ares began to grimace in pain.   
  
Xena reluctantly stepped back from Ares just as Eli screamed, Noooo!   
  
The cone of energy brightened even further and the god of war collapsed to his knees. Xena's pulse began to quicken as she looked at Ares who looked at her once more.   
  
Then as Ares screamed out in agony, a blinding flash of light came from the Eye of Hephaestus forcing Xena to turn her head and shield her eyes.   
  
As the room darkened once again, Xena slowly lowered her hand from her face, gazed over towards Ares, but saw only a sarcophagus where the god of war once stood.   
  
She then heard a clanging sound and as she looked at the Chakram, she saw that she held one half, but the other half had fallen to the ground.   
  
Xena then gazed back at Eli who approached the sarcophagus. Eli looked up at the Eye of Hephaestus and screamed once again. Nooooo!   
  
Eli then turned and looked at Xena. Xena smirked confidently at Eli and said, Something wrong Dahak?   
  
Eli curled is lip in anger as his breathing became heavier and more deliberate. Oh Xena. Ares may have won the war but I will win the battle.   
  
Eli then waved his hand in an attempt to do something, but nothing happened. Eli l then looked at the palms of his hand in shock. No!   
  
Eli then gazed back at the sarcophagus as he shook his head.No! My powers? My godhood?   
  
The false prophet then looked upwards and raised his hands in the air and screamed, Ares!   
  
Eli then gazed over at Gabrielle who was still strapped to the altar. Eli then gazed back at Xena and saw that he stood closer to the altar than she did. Eli's breathing became erratic, his eyes narrowed, and he snarled like a wild beast as a look a madness came upon the evil deity. Eli then reached under his robe and quickly pulled out a dagger, raised it above his head and, with a yell, charged the altar.   
  
Xena knew she would not get to the altar in time to stop Eli, so she pulled her spare dagger from her boot, took aim, but just as she was about to release the dagger, Eli suddenly stopped only a few feet from the altar and let out a blood curdling scream.   
  
Eli dropped the dagger and looked down only to see Callisto kneeling in front of him with her sword in his gut. As Callisto slowly rose to her feet Eli began to bleed from the inside out as he coughed up his own blood. He snarled at his blonde accomplice and in a haggard voice said, What have you done?   
  
Callisto's eyes narrowed as she stared down the evil Dahak, Given Amarice her sister back.   
  
She then pulled the sword from Eli and immediately thrust it into the false prophet once again.   
  
As Eli doubled over in pain, Xena watched on in shock, but she was still prepared to throw her dagger if necessary.   
  
Callisto then pulled the sword from Eli once again and watched him collapse to his knees.   
  
As he held his gaping wound, he looked up and stared into Callisto's eyes. Eli's eyes then widened as he shook his head in apparent disbelief. No! You . . . it can't be you!   
  
Callisto looked at Eli in confusion, then plunged the sword into the evil god once more. As he screamed one last time she pulled the sword from his body, he collapsed forward and as his head hit the ground, his eyes glazed over and Dahak was no more.   
  
Callisto, with her sword in her hand just stared down at the lifeless body of Dahak.   
  
After a few moments, Dahak's body began to glow. As the glow brightened, Dahak's body began to disolve away. Then with a flash of light, the body of the evil god silently exploded into millions of glowing particles, which quickly faded away, leaving Dahak as only a memory.   
  
Xena then hesitantly approached Callisto, as she stood in between the altar and Xena.   
  
As Xena neared her arch enemy, Callisto quickly glanced up at Xena and silently stared at her. Xena stared right back and neither woman even blinked. Then Callisto slowly glanced over her shoulder at looked at Gabrielle and Joxer.   
  
Xena's eyes widened with concern. The Warrior Princess slowly drew her sword just as Callisto looked back at Xena.   
  
Callisto then extended her sword and pointed it at Xena. Xena braced for an attack, but then Callisto released her grasp of the sword and it fell to the ground.   
  
Callisto then turned and slowly walked out of the tomb.   
  
  
  
As Callisto calmly left the tomb, Xena quickly approached the altar and with her sword, cut Joxer and Gabrielle free.   
  
As Joxer and Gabrielle slowly sat up, Xena gazed over at Callisto once again, but she was gone.   
  
Xena then looked back at Gabrielle and as she gazed into her companion's eyes she brushed her hand against the bard's cheek and whispered, Gabrielle, are you all right?   
  
Gabrielle grabbed Xena's hand, smiled and shook her head. Yeah.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle then tightly embraced as Gabrielle asked, Is it over?   
  
Xena hugged Gabrielle even tighter as she nodded. It's over Gabrielle. It's finally over!   
  
After a few moments the bard then glanced down at Amarice's body. Amarice, is she . . . .?   
  
Xena released her embrace of Gabrielle, stepped back and nodded. Yes.   
  
Gabrielle slowly stood up and approached the dead Amazon. As the bard silently knelt down next to Amarice, Xena softly said, She was Callisto's sister!'   
  
Gabrielle's eyes widened as she glanced back at Xena. Callisto's sister? . . . but I thought?   
  
Gabrielle then glanced down at Callisto's sword. That's what she meant when she said she'd given Amarice her sister back?   
  
Yeah!   
  
After a few moments, Gabrielle glanced up at the Eye of Hephaestus and shook her head. So, Ares is just . . . entombed?   
  
Xena nodded. It looks that way.   
  
Gabrielle then stood back up and approached Xena. Maybe some of his feelings for your were genuine after all?   
  
Xena nodded. Maybe.   
  
Uh, I don't mean to interupt, Joxer said curiously as he rounded the altar, but what do we do about Callisto?   
  
Gabrielle then nodded. Yeah, I thought she was dead? Shoudn't she . . . .?   
  
Xena placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and smiled. Well, I'll explain it after we find somewhere to put Amarice's body.   
  
About an hour later, Xena and Gabrielle, having placed Amarice's body into an empty sarcophagus they had found in another chamber of the tomb, exited the tomb and harnessed up their horses for travel. But once outside they noticed that one of the horses stood at the top of the hill along with Callisto.   
  
As Xena and Joxer sorted through their packs, Gabrielle silently gazed up at the the hilltop towards Callisto.   
  
The bard then glanced back at Xena and saw she was busy tending to their supplies. Gabrielle then looked back up towards Callisto and took a deep breath, then slowly headed to the hilltop.   
  
As Callisto adjusted the harness and saddle of the horse, she felt Gabrielle's nearing presence and as Gabrielle stopped just a few feet from Callisto, the blond warrior glanced over her shoulder and said, My you're awfully brave. Coming up here by yourself? Aren't you scared?   
  
Gabrielle swallowed then shook her head. I figured if you wanted to kill me, you would have let Dahak do it.   
  
Callisto grinned slightly as she turned her attention back to the horses saddle. I'm taking this horse, I hope you and Xena don't mind.   
  
Gabrielle slightly chuckled in a bit of relief, although she was still a bit uneasy from Callisto's presence.   
  
The bard then took deep breath and curiously asked, Why?   
  
Because I need a horse!   
  
Gabrielle shook her head. That's not what I meant. Why did you save me. You could have let Dahak kill me, why didn't you?   
  
As Callisto tightened the saddle down she shook her head and said, Still trying to figure me out Gabrielle?   
  
Callisto then paused as she took a deep breath, then turned around and stared at Gabrielle as she continued. Because if you are trying to figure me out, forget it . . . .   
  
Callisto then shook her head as a look of regret crossed her face. Only Amarice could do that!   
  
Gabrielle looked at Callisto and sorrowfully said, Xena told me what happened . . . I'm sorry!   
  
Callisto shook her head with a bit of disgust. Don't believe everything Xena tells you. The Warrior Princess doesn't even know half of the story.   
  
Callisto then took a few steps toward an uneasy Gabrielle. You want to know why I saved you from Dahak? . . . What if I were to tell you it was so I could have the pleasure of killing you myself?   
  
Gabrielle shook her head. I wouldn't believe it.   
  
Why? You know me Gabrielle, What makes you think I wouldn't?   
  
Gabrielle nodded. Because that's just it. You are not the same Callisto you were a year ago, or even three days ago. You're not the Callisto I know. You've changed somehow. I can see it in your eyes . . . I can hear it in your voice.   
  
Besides, I can't believe that you would allow your sister to die in vein. Like you always said, you were a monster with integrity.   
  
Callisto then took another step towards Gabrielle and placed her hand on the bard's shoulder. I now know why you couldn't kill me when you had the chance. It's what Amarice told me . . . that others can kill our loved ones, but only we can kill our own soul.   
  
Gabrielle nodded. Yeah. I couldn't kill you without killing everything I believed in.   
  
Callisto then looked at Gabrielle, shook her regretfully and said. I'm so sorry Gabrielle. For your husband, for everything. I can never make up for what I've done . . . all I can do is change.   
  
Gabrielle silently nodded just as Callisto noticed Xena standing off to the side, watching the situation as a mother wolf watches over her pups.   
  
Callisto's eyes narrowed as she slowly approached the Warrior Princess. Xena's muscles tensed up as she she looked at her arch enemy. As the two women stared into each others eyes, Xena firmly said, We have Amarice's body in a sarcophagus . . . if you want to take her with you!   
  
No. I'll bury her here.   
  
Xena nodded as her and Gabrielle headed back towards the tomb and Callisto slowly followed.   
  
As sunset quickly approached, Callisto placed Amarice's sarcophagus in a seperate burial chamber of the tomb. As Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer all said good by to Amarice, Callisto silently watched on as they left the chamber one by one until Callisto stood alone.   
  
Callisto then took a deep breath as she slowly approached the sarcophagus. Amarice, Callisto whispered, I'm leaving you here so I will never forget the day you re-entered my life. And so I will never forget your final request . . . You were right Amarice, I was a monster.   
  
Callisto then glanced upwards and whispered, But Amarice, I hope you can forgive me. I will try and make you proud . . . little sister!   
  
Callisto then bent down and kissed the top of the sarcophagus as she whispered, I love you!   
  
Callisto then slowly exited the tomb and noticed Joxer waiting impatiently for Xena and Gabrielle.   
  
As Joxer spotted Callisto he jumped up in fear, then shook his head and said, Sorry, just a reflex.   
  
Callisto grinned. it's OK!   
  
Joxer's eyes widened as he stared at Callisto. So, Callisto, Joxer stuttered nervously, I guess you've turned good now like me and Xena, huh?   
  
Callisto began to pace back and forth as she nodded. Yeah, something like that!   
  
Joxer clinched his teeth as he nodded. Good!   
  
Then at that moment, Gabrielle and Xena emerged from the tomb and Joxer demanded to know what took so long. What were you two doing in there?   
  
Xena shrugged her shoulders. Huh . . . oh, I was helping Gabrielle put her scrolls in the tomb.   
  
What? Joxer said in total shock, why would you do that?   
  
Gabrielle shook her head. Well . . . sort of a tribute to . . . i dunno? I mean, Xena left the Chakram in there, why not my scrolls?   
  
Joxer shook his head in confusion. Uh, are you two OK? Gabrielle nodded and just as Xena stepped out of the entrance way of the tomb, the doorway began to close.   
  
As the tomb sealed shut, both Xena and Gabrielle shook their heads and stared off into space for a moment. Then Gabrielle shook her head again, looked at Joxer and asked, What did you want to know?   
  
Joxer's eyes widened as he said, About your scrolls? Why you left them in the tomb?   
  
Gabrielle quickly turned around, looked at the sealed doorway and shouted, I did what!?!   
  
Joxer nodded. Yeah. In fact you just told me you did . . . and Xena left the Chakram in their too.   
  
Gabrielle then looked at Xena and curiously asked, Do you remember doing this?   
  
Xena just shook her head as a smile crossed her face. Ares!   
  
Ares? Gabrielle asked, you don't think?   
  
Xena nodded. Who else?   
  
From inside the throne room on mount Olympus, Zeus, king of the gods, watched on and in response to Gabrielle question he whispered to himself. No not Ares . . . Zeus.   
  
Brother, a male voice echoed throughout the throne room. As Zeus turned around he saw Hades standing before him. Hello Hades!   
  
Zeus, Hades said with a bit of concern in his voice. Ares has made a great sacrifice . . . but not for us . . . for her.   
  
As Zeus looked upon the image of Xena he nodded. I know that Hades!   
  
Then I'm sure you know with Dahak dead, the spirit of destruction is no longer controlled by a god, but by mortals.   
  
Zeus' eyes narrowed as he angrily responded. Don't talk to me like I'm a fool. I know very well the price that has been paid with Dahak's death, but I feel much more comfortable knowing that mortals, who are a mix of both good and evil have control of destruction, rather than just one god who was truly evil.   
  
Hades nodded. So do I . . . but I know you Zeus . . . you'd never admit it, but you have a soft spot for Ares. Your divine inspiration told Xena and Gabrielle to leave the Chakram and scrolls in the tomb. You wouldn't have done that unless you were planning on that tomb being opened again someday . . . and if Ares ever got out, with the sprit of destruction in the hands of mortals . . . I don't care to think about that day.   
  
Zeus stared at Hades for several moments then reluctantly nodded in agreement. Don't worry, We both know that only a descendent of Xena could reactivate the Eye. And only a descendent with the same blood that was bound to the Chakram at that. And Solon is dead. So there's nothing to worry about is there Hades?   
  
True! Hades nodded. Forgive me brother . . . I have work to do!   
  
Hades then waved his hands and disappeared.   
  
Zeus however took one last look at the image of Xena and whispered. Xena, so that my son may live again, I make it so your son lives again!   
  
Zeus then waved his hand and another image appeared, this time of an area just outside of a small village high in the mountains where Spring had not yet taken hold.   
  
As a middle aged man and woman walked along the banks of a river, they noticed an unconscious boy laid in a melting snowbank along the river.   
  
The couple quickly approached the young boy to see if he was alive. The woman quickly took off her coat, knelt down and placed it under the young boy's head. The man removed his coat and covered the boy.   
  
As the boy slowly awakened, the woman gently asked, Are you all right? What happened?   
  
The young boy slowly attempted to sit up but the man gently pushed him back down.No son, be still. It's best if you don't move!   
  
The young boy glanced up at the man. What happened?   
  
Then man curiously looked at the boy as his wife asked, Where are your parents?   
  
The young boy thought for a minute, then shook his head. I don't know?   
  
You don't know where your parents are?   
  
The boy shook his head. No!   
  
The woman then placed her hand on the boys forehead and asked, What's your name? Do you know your name?   
  
As the young boy slowly sat up, he gazed at the woman, then said, Solon!   
  
Zeus looked at this through the image and smiled. The king of the gods then waved his hand and the image disappeared. Sorry Hades, but destiny is not ours to control. Ares must be free again, when the time is right.   
  
I'm sorry Xena, but that's the best I can do. Alti's curse is too strong . . .he will never know your love, but at least he's alive. And at least Ares has a chance to be free again.   
  
Zeus, then waved his hand and disappeared.   
  
As Xena tightened the saddle on the last horse, she turned to Callisto who had already mounted her horse. Callisto, what will you do now?   
  
Callisto looked down at Xena and grinned. First, I'm going to let my hair grow back out! Then, I'm going to do what I should have been doing years . . . make my family proud.   
  
Gabrielle then quickly asked, But, where will you go?   
  
Callisto looked up at the sky and said, Probably home . . . but first . . . I have to go apologize to someone.   
  
Callisto then lightly kicked her horse as she yelled. Yah!   
  
As Callisto rode off into the sunset, Gabrielle looked at Xena and curiously asked, Do you think she's really changed?   
  
Xena looked at Gabrielle and smiled. I've been there before, Xena then nodded, I know she has.   
  
Joxer, who had begun to ride ahead stopped and impatiently shouted, Come on you guys. We have rights to wrong . . . I mean wrongs to right and warlords to bring to justice.   
  
Gabrielle chuckled. You don't think Callisto would have taken him with her do you? Xena chuckled. I think we're stuck with Joxer.   
  
Gabrielle then looked at Callisto riding off into the sunset. Gabrielle then gazed into Xena's eyes and curiously asked, Do you think I should let my hair grow back out?   
  
Xena grinned. No! I like it short! Besides, it's kinda sexy on you.   
  
Gabrielle chuckled. Sexy?   
  
Xena smiled. Trust me, A lot of guys would just go crazy over that cute hair style!   
  
Gabrielle then rolled her eyes and curiously asked, Did we ever find out how we came back from the dead?   
  
Xena thought for a moment, then shook her head. No! . . . I guess it's just one of those mysteries of our universe?   
  
Xena then winked and smiled as she threw her arm around Gabrielle's shoudler. Come on, let's go!   
  
As Xena and Gabrielle mounted their respective horses, the Warrior Princess glanced up at the tomb of Ares one last time and whispered, Good by Ares, it's been fun . . . well sort of!   
  
Xena and Gabrielle then slowly rode away to catch up to Joxer just as the ghostly voice of Ares echoed throughout the land one last time. Until next time my dear Xena . . . until next time!   
  


The End


End file.
